If You Dare to Say the Thing- that I love You
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Apa yang diketahuinya tentang vampir? Barangkali sebatas mahluk anti sinar matahari yang menghabiskan waktu mencari darah pada malam hari; Vladimir melingkarkan tangan pada leher yang lebih tua, menggigit ceruk lehernya tiba-tiba. / Antologi karya singkat berisi bentuk penyelenggaraan terhadap #NulisRandom 2k17 sd 2k18. Some Straight and MalexMale pair inside.
1. Bagian Satu

_Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _ **If You Dare to Say the Thing; that I love You**_

by SeiYoshi

Rated : T+

A/N : judul hanya sebagai sebuah pelengkap; bukan sebagai perwakilan fanfiksi yang sebenarnya

 _ **Antologi karya singkat berisi bentuk penyelenggaraan terhadap**_ **#NulisRandom2k17** _ **dengan pairing negara yang berbeda-beda di setiap**_ **drabble** _ **nya**_ **.**

.

[Bagian **satu** dari **tiga** ]

.

 **Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidak puasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

 **Terima kasih!**

.

.

.

.

.

— **Portugis dan Filipina;** [01/06]

08.43 PM

.

"Kau cemburu, ya?"

Juan baru ingin menapak kaki dan sebuah batu sialan terinjak tepat ke arah tapak sepatunya dengan menyakitkan. Pria Asia itu meringis kasar dengan mulut penuh merapal umpatan— Juan memincing mata tajam ke arah Joao yang masih menatapnya dengan tampang penuh tanya, sementara tangannya yang bebas menahan tonjokan Juan yang spontan memasang ekspresi penuh sebal. Joao menarik sudut bibir, Juan mendengus kemudian menarik kembali tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah gila?"

Tidak ada yang lebih lucu selain pernyataan penuh percaya diri seorang respentatif Portugal yang awalnya tengah berjalan beriring di sebelahnya. Kunjungannya ke tepian Douro di akhir musim panas bukanlah perkara baik mengingat tumpukan pekerjaannya di Manila belum selesai terhitung sejak beberapa hari belakangan, Juan berbalik dan sengaja menendang batu hingga menabrak lutut pria Portugal. Joao sialan itu menahannya di Porto. Bilangnya ingin sekedar mengundang Juan menikmati kota, tahu-tahu hampir setengah bulan dia belum jua memberinya izin untuk berpulang ke Filipina. Jika saja keduanya tidak berada di tengah kerumunan umum, maka Juan tidak akan segan mendampratnya dengan sepatu yang tengah dikenakan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau marah saat aku bilang akan mengundang Eduardo juga dipertemuan kita?"

"Karena kau bilang pertemuan ini hanya untuk kita berdua!"

Juan berdecak. Tidak sudi mengakui soal kecemburuan yang dicuap sembarangan oleh lelaki Portugal itu.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Manila. Kembalikan uang dan barang-barangku, atau aku akan menceburmu ke dalam sana." ancamnya mengintimidasi dengan telunjuk terarah lurus ke arah sungai di sisi kanan. Perahu apung merapat dan Juan menendangnya untuk segera menjauh, tidak memberi kesempatan Joao akan menyelamatkan diri jika saja dia bersungguh-sungguh menceburnya ke dalam sana.

Joao menilik ke arah sebuah sungai di samping tubuhnya.

"Silakan saja dan aku akan menarikmu bersamaku." Pria itu menghela napas dan biner coklatnya beralih ke arah manik hitam yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang di depannya. Ternyata anak itu sungguh-sungguh soal perkataannya, Joao tertawa. "Lagipula aku bisa berenang, memangnya kau?" wajah Juan panas selang beberapa detik, langkahnya maju mendorong pemuda Portugal yang malah semakin terbahak melihat tingkahnya.

 _BYUR_

Keduanya tercebur, Juan mendekap Joao tanpa sadar. Lupa akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang pandai mengambangi permukaan air.

"Sekarang siapa yang coba-coba cari kesempatan memelukku?"

Juan tidak menjawab apapun karena napasnya sudah tersendat.

.

.

.

.

— **Amerika dan Inggris;** [02/06]

10.10 PM

.

Alfred F. Jones tidak pernah ingat kapan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta. Yang tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya adalah bahwa seberapa menggenaskan cinta yang tengah dialaminya enam tahun lalu; saat dia masih menyandang status sebagai anak labil. Ya. Enam tahun lalu itu sama dengan umurnya yang baru menginjak tahun ketiga belas. Dia hanya mengingat samar apa yang dikatakan mulut kecilnya, sebatas tentang, "aku mencintaimu."

"..."

Sebuah lebam menghiasi wajah tampan Alfred pagi itu, membuat siapapun yang tak sengaja bersanding atau lewat di hadapannya akan langsung tertawa; jika saja mereka memang berani. Alfred tak segan memelototi siapapun yang mentertawakan penampilannya, walaupun itu sekedar menarik garis senyum dari kumpulan orang tidak dikenal. Peter adalah korban pertama karena kepolosannya.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu, _bro_?"

Orang pertama yang berani menyapa adalah Matthew. Alfred mendengus seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk, memijit sisi bengkaknya yang masih terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut. " _Ack_!" Matthew jelas akan berasumsi bahwa kakaknya terlalu bodoh sampai nekat menekan kuat lebam yang sudah tampak biru menyakitkan itu, maka dengan itu dia melempar pandang khawatir dan bergegas duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakit? Mau kukompres?"

Alfred menggeleng enggan. _Mood-_ nya hancur lebur dan dia rasanya ingin menghantam sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan. Untung pagi ini tidak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali Matthew seorang— Francis tidak ada di rumah dalam beberapa hari dan kalau tidak salah beberapa menit lalu Arthur baru saja menggandeng Peter untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah—

Oh tidak, _jangan lagi._ Sekedar mengingat nama Arthur saja Alfred sudah terlampau muak.

" _Bro_?"

Alfred tertawa seperti orang gila, Matthew memandangnya khawatir dan berpikir apakah sebaiknya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

.

— **Prussia dan Kanada;** [03/06]

09.00 PM

.

Kadang Matthew berpikir manusia itu lucu.

"Mau coba kencan denganku?"

Jika saja Matthew bisa percaya apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya itu hanyalah sebatas bual belaka, maka izinkanlah dia untuk tertawa. Namun beberapa detik beradu pandang langsung bukanlah perkara yang akan Matthew anggap sebagai pertanda baik, apalagi ketika tangan tidak tahu malu pria albino yang kini berada di hadapannya sudah berani-berani menggenggam punggung tangannya— sinyal bahaya meraung kencang di kepalanya dan pria dengan sehelai rambut mencuat itu mengulum senyum untuk berusaha bersikap biasa.

" _Err_... Gilbert .. - _san_?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik sebelum pria yang lebih tua menyahut dengan intonasi tawa rendah. Matanya menggerling jahil sementara Matthew yakin wajahnya sudah sangat pucat pasi. Badannya bergerak gelisah. Tapi tentu saja, bukan berarti Gilbert akan segampang itu menyerah untuk kembali menempelkan diri.

"Kau mau, kan? Ayolah, aku hanya butuh pacar untuk menemaniku. Lagipula aku sudah tertarik padamu semenjak Francis pertama kali memperkenalkanmu."

Persetan. Kenapa pula nama Francis dibawa-bawa? Matthew ingin berkata pecundang rasanya. "Tapi kita baru saja berkenalan jadi ... _sorry_ , kupikir aku tidak bisa—"

" _Da_ , lagipula dia masih jadi milikku."

Nada dingin yang menginterupsi keheningan di sekitar mereka membuat kedua sumbu kepala tertoleh. Gilbert kaget setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik tangannya untuk memutuskankan tautan antara keduanya. Matthew meneguk ludah horor. Siapa pula ini?

" _Akh_! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, sialan—"

" _Da_ ~ salah siapa yang mencoba kabur saat aku tinggal kerja siang tadi? Kita pulang, Gil. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Bir yang kau pesan sudah kubelikan."

Percakapan hari itu diakhiri bersamaan dengan seorang garis keturunan Rusia (yang bisa Matthew tebak dari bentuk wajah dan cara bicaranya) yang tiba-tiba mengangkat pria Jerman ke bahunya, beberapa detik sebelum sempat Gilbert -nama pemuda itu- melayangkan protesnya.

" _Spasibo_. Aku akan membawanya pulang, _da_."

"Turunkan aku! _HEI_!"

Ivan melenggang membawanya pergi, dan Matthew tidak mengerti harus berkata apalagi.

.

.

.

.

— **Jerman dan Prussia** ; [04/06]

10.54 PM

.

Pikiran Ludwig terasa begitu berat.

Bungsu Beilschmidt itu menghembuskan napas gusar yang kesekian- tarik- hembuskan- tarik- hembuskan lagi— berulang kali hingga dia rasa sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu semenjak pertama dia melakukan hal tidak berguna itu. Dia memegang tepi dahinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berdenyut. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa masih sehat seperti biasa; Ludwig yakin ini hanyalah sebagian efek dari kegiatannya semalam ketika Gilbert mengajaknya untuk terus terjaga di waktu larut.

Satu tarikan napas terakhir dan Ludwig berusaha fokus untuk menyelesaikan masakannya—

"Selamat pagi, _West_!"

— jika saja kedatangan sang kakak dari arah belakang yang begitu tiba-tiba itu tidak mengagetkan Ludwig yang tengah dalam kegiatan memotong, Ludwig tercekat dan jarinya hampir saja terpotong. Gilbert memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, Ludwig mendengus canggung dan berusaha menetralkan perasaan.

" _Ja_ ... pa- pagi, _Bruder_."

Tingkah tidak biasa dari sang adik tidak bisa tidak membuat Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _West_?"

Saling diam, Ludwig sama sekali tidak membuka percakapan apapun sementara Gilbert yang masih bertelanjang dada usai mandi itu masih memperhatikan punggungnya dalam diam, pura-pura sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

"..."

"..."

" _Bruder_."

Gilbert berbalik sebelum langkahnya meninggalkan dapur, Ludwig tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi semalam?"

Gilbert menggeleng polos, tidak mengerti apapun. Ludwig hanya bergumam oh dengan matanya yang masih menggerling menatap ke arah lain, masih tidak berani menatap Gilbert yang -sangat- mati penasaran.

"Be-begitu ... ba- baiklah, maaf. Kau boleh pergi."

Canggung, ya. Tapi lebih baik Gilbert tidak bertanya apapun sampai Ludwig sendiri yang akan bercerita, itu pun jika dia merasa tidak keberatan. Maka Gilbert seraya menghela napas jengkel (dalam berbagai artian), kembali melangkahkan kaki.

" _Ack_!"

"Ada apa lagi, _West_?"

Lagi-lagi sulung Beilschmidt menghentikan langkah, kali ini dilihatnya Ludwig membeku pada tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku lupa sesuatu ..."

"...?"

"Aku lupa mencuci tangan setelah kegiatan oral semalam."

.

.

.

.

— **Denmark dan Swedia** ; [05/06]

10.22 PM

.

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Tino?"

Berwald tidak menjawab apapun sementara matanya yang menggerling memincing tajam ke arah Mathias, menyiratkan bahwa dia _**sangat**_ tidak menyukai pertanyaan kawannya. Ekspresi sedatar tembok, yang entah sebagai respon kesal, biasa saja, atau malah senang— membuat Mathias masih memajang senyum menyebalkannya dan Berwald menarik napas berat. Memilih untuk melipat koran dan meletakkannya di atas meja, Berwald mengambil sisa kopi hitam dan menyeruputnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya penasaran!"

Mathias tertawa. Berwald menimpuknya dengan koran dalam jangkauan.

" _Nej_ , aku serius. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?" Mathias mengulang buah pertanyaan, kali ini menatap Berwald dengan pandangan yang kelewat serius. Berwald sedetik lalu sempat meragukan apakah di hadapannya ini adalah 'Mathias' yang biasanya. Maka kembali Berwald terdiam, walaupun kenyataannya iris di balik kacamata itu masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandang pada Mathias yang (sama-sama) menatapnya.

Kopi dalam gelasnya sudah habis menyisakan ampas, Berwald mengangguk tipis tanpa berkata. Berpikir cukup lama untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Dua bulan."

Diam lagi. Mathias belum juga melepaskan pandangnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan sungguhan berpacaran dengannya— walapun hahaha— _ya_ , aku tahu kalian sangat dekat."

"Lalu? Kau iri?"

" _Ja_. Kau 'kan, mantan pacarku."

Berwald tertohok dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas ke mukanya.

"Kau tahu, Tino memang sering bercerita soal kau yang sering bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Maksudku, kau yang biasanya diam, datar, dan dingin, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian padanya— bukankah wajar jika Tino bertanya apa ada yang aneh dengan otakmu, terbentur sesuatu, misalnya? Jadi aku berkata mungkin saja kau menyukainya."

"..."

"Tapi ternyata benar, eh? Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat kabar kalau kalian memang benar-benar berpacaran, tapi serius, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mau menerima mahluk dengan muka datar sepertimu. Tapi tentu saja tidak berlaku bagiku- uhuk- karena, ya— kita sudah terbiasa hidup bersama selama ini, bagian mana dari dirimu yang tidak aku tahu? Bahkan kapan dan di mana kau akan menghabiskan waktu menonton _AV_ , aku persis mengetahuinya."

"..."

"Sudah kubilang memang lebih baik kau itu berhubungan denganku saja. Aku menyesal dulu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubuang kita hanya karena masalah sepele. Jadi bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

"... ias."

"Aku rindu kebersamaan kita. Rindu bagaimana caranya aku memanggilmu dulu, ataupun kau yang setiap hari membangunkanku dengan kasih sayang walaupun tidak dengan cara manusiawi. Sebenarnya diam-diam aku memuji bagaimana panasnya ketika kau berada di atas ranjang yang sama denganku, kau tahu, kau itu sebenarnya sangat—"

" _Mathias_!"

"— _ja_?"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini."

.

.

.

.

— **Austria dan Swiss;** [06/06]

11.28 PM

.

"Bisakah kau tidak berlama-lama berdiri di situ?"

Seorang keuturunan Jermanik dengan wajah super jutek memandangnya keki. Basch Zwingli, beberapa saat lalu berkutat pada deretan produk keju yang terpajang di depan etalase super market, kaget setengah mati. Pria itu mengeram sebal dan segera mundur sebelum pria Austria yang mengusirnya terlebih dahulu, membiarkannya lewat begitu saja— melupakan soal barang yang diinginkan belum sempat dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

"Kau hanya akan menghalangi jalan jika terus berdiri di situ. Tidak usah banyak berpikir hanya jika ingin membeli sesuatu."

" _Ack_. Kau yang mengagetkanku— _hei_!"

Pria dengan rambut sebatas bahu itu berdecak. Roderich melengos tanpa dosa dan mencomot barang incaran yang sama dengan dengan yang diinginkan pria Swiss, lantas membuat Basch kelepasan melayangkan protes.

"Keju itu—"

"Apa?"

"..."

"—..."

Saling pandang dalam diam, kaku. Kekanak-kanakan rasanya jika Basch sampai bertengkar di tempat umum hanya karena sekotak barang murahan.

Keju biasa. Ada di mana-mana. Banyak yang kualitasnya lebih baik, tapi Basch sangat menginginkannya. Masalah yang membuatnya terasa semakin pelik adalah karena keju itu hanya tersisa satu di sana.

Roderich maju dengan tampang datar. "Kau menginginkannya?"— jika saja Basch tidak memiliki gengsi untuk mengakui, dia pasti akan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh melakukan hal sememalukan itu; maka dengan sisa kepercayaan dia mengibaskan tangan tanda enggan.

"Tidak. Kau bisa mengambilnya—"

Roderich melenggang ke kasir tanpa sedikitpun mendengarkan.

"Tidak! Maksudku—!"

"... apa sih maumu?"

Roderich tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerngitkan dahi, kelewat gemas. Pria itu berbalik lagi ke hadapan Basch yang tidak bisa berkutik mengluarkan kata-kata— gugup, kesal, malu. Terkutuklah hasrat yang memaksakan dirinya harus membeli keju itu apapun yang terjadi. Basch melenguh, menutup kedua matanya.

"Maaf. Hanya saja hanya keju itu yang bisa kubeli dengan uangku yang sekarang. Lagipula Lily sangat menginginkannya—" matanya memutar mencari alibi yang sesuai, walaupun kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan sebagian benar. Roderich menghela napasnya seraya berkacak pinggang, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya."

Basch mengerjap, kemudian menyerngit dalam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Roderich menggeleng dengan nada tawa. "Aku bisa membeli yang lain. Yang lebih enak, yang lebih mahal dan berkualitas."

"Kau—"

"Baiklah, maafkan perkataanku. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau akan sangat menggilai keju produksi negaraku."

.

.

.

.

— **Amerika dan Vietnam** ; [07/06]

11.06 PM

.

Sudah cukup dengan kedatangannya yang kelewat tiba-tiba, jangan ditambah dengan kelakuan aneh-aneh lagi— Lien mendengus gusar ketika menyadari seorang _American_ tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya sembari memakan _banh cay_ sisa buatannya semalam seenak jidat, menyalakan televisi, menonton dengan posisi mengangkang yang sepertinya terlihat enak sekali. Alfred F. Jones. Janji apa yang membuat pria keturunan Amerika itu datang jauh-jauh kemari?

Lien berkacak pinggang, tidak bergeming atau menegur apa-apa, membiarkan pemuda Amerika itu menyadari kesalahan posisinya sendiri jika saja bukan karena Lien yang tidak sabar menegur dalam sepuluh menit setelahnya. Topi caping dilempar kasar ke depan meja, Lien hampir berpikir untuk menggebrak meja dan Alfred segera terlonjak dari posisi duduknya.

" _Whoaa_! Lien! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Salah siapa? Alis Lien tertaut. Apakah dia harus marah karena _banh cay_ yang sengaja disisakannya sudah ludes tak bersisa, atau karena kedatangan perwakilan Amerika yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar itu? "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"— maka itulah yang akhirnya ditanyakan gadis keturunan Vietnam, melengos mengambil sapu dan merapikan remah makanan yang tercecer di dasar lantai. Alfred tidak menjawab apapun sementara dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sembari tertawa tanpa beban.

"Aku kemari karena pekerjaan, dan kebetulan aku ingat ada rumahmu di sekitar sini, jadi—"

"Aku **_tidak_** tanya soal itu, bodoh."

" _Yeah_. Kau lupa jika kau sendiri yang memberikan cadangan kunci rumahmu padaku?"

Lien bergeming, memutar otak keras; heran. Dia? Memberikan kunci cadangan? Tanpa alasan apapun? Sejak kapan? Atau jangan-jangan dia yang memang lupa pernah memberikan kunci cadangan itu pada si Amerika bodoh— tapi untuk apa?

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

Alfred tertawa, kelepasan. Lien menyerngit dan menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya dengan ujung ganggang sapu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah memberiku kunci rumahmu."

"Lalu?"

Alfred tersedak, menyadari kesalahan kata-kata. " _Uhuk_! _I mean_ , aku memang membuat duplikatnya sendiri, dengan diam-diam mengambil kuncimu di antara dalaman di lemari ketika terakhir kali aku kemari—"

Lien menatapnya rendah seolah memandang kecoa.

"Kau menjijikkan."

.

.

.

.

— **Irlandia dan Irlandia Utara** ; [08/06]

11.30 PM

.

"Arthur tidak sedang di sini. Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

Finnegan yang bertandang di suatu pagi ke kediaman _United Kingdom_ di pusat London, jelas menghela napas kecewa. Pria dengan sejumlah _freckles_ pada permukaan muka melengos sembari mendudukkan dirinya sembarangan pada sofa terdekat, Aiden yang tengah menggunakan celemek untuk menyiapkan makan siangnya seorang diri itu tersenyum laknat. Berjalan mendekat, Aiden meletakkan sepiring _scone_ hitam dengan bau hangus menguar. Finnegan menutup hidung.

"Apa ini? Kau dan saudara-saudaramu sama saja, tidak ada yang becus membuat makanan."

"Berkacalah pada diri sendiri, _idiot_."

Saling tatap sengit beberapa saat, Finnegan jelas merasa terhina. Kalau dibandingkan dengan alis tebal bersaudara, tentu saja dia yang paling baik.

" _Cad_. Jadi, ke mana Arthur sekarang?"

Bola mata hijau bergulir, kali ini Finnegan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh _scone_ buatan Aiden- yang sejujurnya- terlihat mengerikan. Aiden menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh penantian, tidak ada salahnya meminta penilaian pada orang yang mendadak bertandang tanpa urusan. Satu gigitan. Finnegan hampir muntah di tempat.

" _Bleh_! Apa kau menambahkan ra—"

"Untuk apa kau menemui Arthur?" Aiden memotong sebelum Finnegan menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan ujung mulut yang berbusa kebas. Finnegan mengatup mulut, berusaha bersikap tenang penuh wibawa.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Katakan."

"Tidak mau. Bawakan aku minum."

" _No_. Tidak akan kubawakan sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu datang kemari."

Finnegan buntu, sementara mulutnya yang terasa begitu mengerikan memaksanya untuk lari mencari air terdekat. Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak menemukannya.

"Baiklah!" Finnegan menyerah. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin agar—"

Aiden menatapnya kaku seperti orang bodoh. Finnegan berhenti bicara sembari berkacak pinggang, mendadak berubah air muka. Aiden menyerngit, tingkah Finnegan sangat tidak jelas.

"Ada yang salah?"

Menggeleng, Finnegan berjalan ke hadapannya, mensejajarkan tinggi. "Pernah berpikir bahwa jika kau tidak memaksakan pahammu padaku waktu itu, kita akan tetap bersatu sampai sekarang?"

"Hentikan. Pembicaraan itu membuatku muak."

"Kau berkhianat."

"Karena kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, walaupun menyandang nama yang sama sekalipun."

"..."

Finnegan tak berkutik untuk mengucapkan apa-apa, menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Berdesis.

"Seandainya. _Seandainya_ jika Arthur tidak pernah ada, kita pasti akan tetap bersama."

.

.

.

.

— **Spanyol dan Portugis** ; [09/06]

10.44 PM

.

"Jika bukan karena sebuah tahi lalat di sudut mata ini," Joao menunjuk ujung mata kanannya sembari tertawa jenaka, "maka aku yakin tidak akan ada yang dapat menemukan perbedaan di antara kita."

Antonio menghela napas jengkel dengan wajah merengut-rengut tidak suka. Cermin di hadapannya seolah mentertawakannya— bukan, memang Joao yang bayangannya memantul sedang tertawa di belakangnya. Sebuah gunting bertengger manis di antara jemari ringkih dengan jempol seorang yang menahan di salah satu lubang. Joao melepaskan ikatan pita hijau pada pangkal belakang Antonio, membuat bungsu Iberian itu menjerit refleks dan hampir memukul tangannya. Joao memegang kedua sisi wajah Antonio, memaksa kepalanya untuk lurus bertatap dengan cermin. Antonio bergerak gusar. Joao melepaskan kunciran hingga rambut belakangnya menjuntai-juntai.

"Lihat ke depan. Aku tidak bisa fokus memotong rambutmu."

" _Mierda_ , kau memaksaku!"

"Kau berjanji untuk memotong rambutmu setelah kunjungan terakhir kita dari Tordesillas, bukan?"

Menutup telinga, Antonio menggeleng spontan. Iris hijau beradu dengan iris dengan warna senada, Antonio kadang berpikir tentang perkataan sang kakak yang kadang ada benarnya— mereka memiliki wajah yang sama, mata yang sama, struktur tubuh yang sama. Rambut mereka sama-sama panjang, Antonio kukuh untuk tidak memotong rambutnya walaupun itu sebagai alibi untuk membedakan keduanya. " _No_ , yang kemarin bukanlah kunjungan terakhir kita. Jadi perjanjian untuk memotong rambutku juga harus ditunda—"

Antonio terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berpikir dalam. Perkataan Joao tentang Tordesillas malah mendadak menyulut masalah tempo hari belakangan, Antonio merasakan api dalam hatinya kembali menderu menyala. Dia menyolot.

"Salahkan raja kolotmu yang meminta tuntutan jatah atas benua baru, dan kita harus melakukan rapat ulang."

"Jangan serakah mentang-mentang pelaut Italia bayaranmu yang duluan menemukan Amerika. Setidaknya, bagilah sedikit bagian untuk kakakmu ini."

Antonio kemudian bungkam.

Suara dua rapatan tipis besi yang saling beradu alih-alih membuat Antonio sesekali meringis, rambut coklat ikalnya lama-lama semakin pendek dan pendek. Joao menggunting rambutnya tanpa beban, seperti seorang tukang potong rambut pinggiran jalan. Mendengus, kaku, kesal, tidak ada yang dapat keduanya bicarakan sampai kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian Joao menyudahi hasil karyanya. Joao menyapu sisa anak rambut yang menempel di baju Antonio, menepuk pundaknya.

"Terlihat lebih baik."

Rasanya aneh melihat penampilan barunya yang tidak biasa. Antonio menyerngitkan alis begitu dalam tanda ketidak sukaan. Seolah bukan berpandang cermin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekonyong-konyong merapikan penampilan, Joao beranjak dari tempatnya sembari mencuri beberapa perak dari kantung uang Antonio. Antonio menoleh, beberapa koin ludes dan dia yakin Joao menuntut bayaran atas jasa potong rambutnya. Matanya menyerngit (yang kesekian) saat Joao mulai mengambangi pintu.

"Kau akan melanjutkan ekspedisimu?"

Tersenyum, Joao mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kali.

" _Sim_. Sampai bertemu di tanah Hindia."

.

.

.

.

— **Yunani dan Jepang;** [10/06]

11.11 PM

.

Ada beberapa persamaan di antara mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat selaras di mata orang lain.

Pertama, sifat tenang dan menenangkan yang selalu menjadi aura positif bagi keduanya; Kiku adalah orang yang terlampau sempurna untuk menjadi seorang panutan dalam kriteria orang tekun yang selalu bekerja keras; teratur dan sederhana. Sementara Herakles yang kelihatannya pemalas itu, sebenarnya memiliki hidup yang cukup teratur— ya, jika saja dilihat dari sisi lain dan mengesampingkan hobinya untuk selalu tidur. Kedua, karena mereka sama-sama menyukai hewan berbulu dengan suara mengeong.

"Herakles- _san_ , sarapan sudah siap."

Pagi yang kesekian semenjak Herakles memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang sementara waktu. Tidak tahu apa urusannya, tapi Kiku berbaik hati untuk 'menampung'-nya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Alasan ekonomi membuat Herakles mandat untuk mencari tempat penginapan; untung sekali dia tidak perlu menangis meraung-raung hanya untuk meminta Kiku mengizinkannya tinggal di sana. Sejenak Kiku yang duduk dengan kaki terlipat itu menggeser _fusuma_ , mengerjap, menemukan Herakles yang sudah terlelap untuk yang kesekian kali bersama kucing-kucing peliharaannya. Terlihat damai dan menyenangkan— Kiku merasa segan bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh ujung permukaan kulitnya yang tertutup _yukata_ pinjaman darinya. Tapi ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Sarapan tidak boleh dilewatkan. Memang jam berapa Herakles tidur semalam?

"Ano, Herakles- _san_..." pelan-pelan Kiku menyentuh ujung bahu pria Yunani itu, membuatnya sedikit tergerak. Kucing-kucing dalam pangkuannya kaget dan mulai melompat turun satu persatu. Herakles mengerjap, Kiku yang tersenyum lembut menyapa indra penglihatannya.

"Eh …? Aku ..."

"Kamu ketiduran, Herakles- _san_. Mari kita sarapan."

Herakles berusaha berdiri dengan Kiku yang menarik pergelangannya. Pria itu mengucek matanya gusar sementara tubuhnya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan. Kiku meletakkan piring berisi sisa makanan untuk kucing-kucingnya. Sementara yang tersedia di meja makan adalah semangkuk miso sup, acar, lengkap dengn telur gulung dan nasi. Herakles duduk di salah satu sisi meja dengan tatapan datar mengarah ke arah makanan memandangnya seolah tidak tertarik. Sempat menguap beberapa detik, Herakles beralih menatap Kiku yang sudah dalam posisi mengapit sumpit.

"Semoga kamu suka."

"..."

Herakles tidak berkomentar. Kiku berpikir positif bahwa dia mungkin terlampau malas berbicara. Namun kenyataannya, Herakles yang tiba-tiba bediri dan duduk di sampingnya sembari mendekap tubuhnya jelas membuat jantung Kiku serasa copot dan mati rasa.

Poin lainnya. Di antara banyaknya persamaan, mereka juga memiliki celah perbedaan.

"Kau berjanji untuk melanjutkan yang semalam, kan?"

Pandangan tentang seks, misalnya. Jika orang Yunani adalah orang yang paling bernapsu sedunia, maka Jepang adalah kebalikannya.

Wajah Kiku panas dan segera mendorong Herakles menjauh. Untung-untung mangkuk sarapan dalam meja makan tidak tercecer, atau Kiku akan mengeluh betapa malasnya jika dia harus memasak ulang.

" _Iie_. Herakles- _san_ , aku tidak— _mmmff_!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu sarapan jika kita tidak melakukannya sekarang. Setidaknya satu kali saja."

Kiku menjerit nanar dalam hati, Herakles sudah mencabut _obi_ dan mengekspos dadanya ke dalam kuluman.


	2. Bagian Dua

_Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _ **If You Dare to Say the Thing; that I love You**_

 _by_ SeiYoshi

Rated : T+

 _A/N : judul hanya sebagai sebuah pelengkap;_ _bukan_ _sebagai perwakilan fanfiksi yang sebenarnya_

 _ **Antologi karya singkat berisi bentuk penyelenggaraan terhadap**_ **#NulisRandom2k17** _ **dengan pairing negara yang berbeda-beda di setiap**_ **drabble** _ **-nya**_ **.**

.

[Bagian **dua** dari **tiga** ]

.

 **Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidakpuasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

 **Terima kasih!**

.

.

.

.

.

— **Spanyol dan Belgia;** [11/06]

11.03 PM

.

Sudah satu jam terakhir sejak Antonio terlarut dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Pria _Spaniard_ bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dengan wajah pucat pasi yang menghiasi paras tampannya, membuat ujung tempurung lutut beradu pada permukaan bawah meja dan Lars mendelik penuh intimidasi dengan sebelah mata terbuka. Lovino yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mulut penuh santapan tomat itu mendelik horor, merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa. Pria Italia menepuk bahunya gusar, bertitah dalam bahasa tersirat yang berkata untuk segera tenang.

"Pria cerutu itu akan mengusir kita jika kau tidak segera tenang. Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini, _bastard_!"

Antonio bergeming dalam diam. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang … _kan_?

Seorang wanita keturunan Belgia menatapnya polos di hadapan, mengamit garpu dengan ujung _steak_ yang menancap. Satu dua kali Antonio bisa melihat wanita pirang itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anehnya, Antonio sukses dibuat tersedak. Perasaannya semakin runyam dan hatinya seolah dipukul bertubi-tubi batu. Louis yang duduk di antara mereka berdehem begitu keras, Antonio sudah merasakan ancaman luar biasa dari Lars yang (masih) memelototinya kaku. Salahkan pakaian Laura yang terlalu terbuka. Salahkan wajah polosnya yang begitu manis dipandang. Antonio serasa ingin mendamprat kepalanya untuk segera tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran kotor.

Ada dia, Lovino sebagai kawannya, tiga orang keturunan Belanda (atau mungkin tidak; sebab masing-masing dari ketiganya lahir di tanah yang berbeda) dalam meja yang sama. Dia dihadapkan dengan wanita satu-satunya di antara mereka; duduk berhadap-hadapan. Rekan Italia duduk di sisi kanan, di depannya seorang Belanda tertua, dan di sisi meja kirinya terdapat pria Luxembourg yang makan menghadap mereka. Posisi yang tidak elit dan tidak strategis. Rasanya macam dia akan diinterogasi karena mendadak muncul di tengah acara makan malam rumah orang, atau mungkin, diinterogasi gara-gara acara yang sudah seperti _**lamaran**_.

"Jadi— _uhuk_." Pria cerutu yang disebutkan representatif Italia berdehem. "Mendadak sekali kau meminta untuk mengadakan acara makan malam bersama kami, _Spanje_." Mata hijaunya melirik sungkan ke arah Antonio yang sepertinya mati kutu untuk lanjut berkata. Antonio bodoh itu dengan polos hanya menyibak helai rambut belakangnya, menggaruknya canggung. Lovino mendelik, menyikut bahunya.

" _Si_. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya kita mengadakan makan malam bersama sekali-kali, _Holandés_? Siapa tahu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita— _haha_ —"

"Tidak lucu, _Spanje_."

 _Baiklah_. Antonio rasa dia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang.

Laura Peeters melirik gelisah pada suasana yang mendadak tidak nyaman. "Sudahlah, _Broer_. Mungkin Antonio memang hanya berniat mengajak kita makan malam—" itu katanya disertai anggukan singkat dari seorang Louis Jansen. Adik bungsu _Holandés_ itu hanya tidak mau mencari-cari kelakar yang akan membuat otaknya pusing, yang penting dia hanya ingin makan seperti hari biasanya. Lars memutar bola mata dan duduk bersender pada kursinya, mengambil cerutu, menghisapnya seperti biasa. Masih menatap _Spaniard_ dengan tatapan (sengit) mengintrogasi.

"Kuanggap kedatanganmu memang hanya untuk sekedar mengajak kami makan malam. Jangan lupa semua tanggungan makan malam hari ini diserahkan kepadamu, _Spanje._ "

" _No_ , maksudku— sebenarnya aku ada pembicaraan penting."

" _Huh_?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku menikahi Laura?"

 _Krak._

Rasanya baru saja Lars mematahkan cerutu dan Louis membanting pisau makannya kasar ke atas permukaan meja. Wajah Laura mendadak merah padam, Lovino di sebelahnya meringis karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

— **Italia Selatan dan Italia Utara;** [12/06]

11.24 PM

.

Belasan (atau mungkin ratusan) tahun hidup bersama, Lovino Vargas sudah pasti akan memahami betapa perangai baik buruk adiknya. Seperti kelakuannya yang kelihatan lemah, misalnya. Siapa saja pasti akan berpikiran bahwa Feliciano adalah sosok yang pantas disandingi sebagai sosok perempuan— _coret_. Mau bagaimana pun Feliciano tetaplah seorang pria, dan Lovino rasa kata-katanya yang barusan agak keterlaluan. Lagipula bungsu Vargas itu masih senang menggodai wanita, Lovino mafhum. Tapi di balik itu semua Lovino tahu adiknya masih memiliki nilai positif lain— di samping keahliannya dalam berkarya lukis.

" _Ve~_ _Fratello_ , lihatlah aku melukis siapa!"

Dia bukannya suka, namun tidak bisa bilang benci. Feliciano Vargas tetaplah adiknya.

Helai legam kecoklatan yang mendayu-dayu diterpa angin sedikit membuat sudut bibir Lovino tergerak melengkung senyuman, Feliciano datang dengan berlarian, membawakan seperangkat lengkap alat menggambar dalam tangan. Di sisi tangannya dia memampang sebuah lukisan wajah dirinya; bersama Feliciano sendiri, dan Romulus Vargas. Lukisan yang seakan membuatnya bernostalgia. Namun sedetik senyum itu senyap ketika melihat Feliciano memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar— _ouch_. Tidak menyangka Lovino akan tersenyum segitunya hanya karena melihat hasil karyanya. Lovino membuang muka.

" _Si_ — gambarmu semakin berkembang, kuakui." Lovino berkata dengan nada sengaja dibesarkan, mengharapkan senyum menyebalkan adiknya untuk segera enyah. Dia hanya tidak suka dipandangi demikian. Risih. Feliciano dengan senyum yang masih terkembang menggumamkan ' _ve_ ' seperti biasa.

"Aku juga menggambar Ludwig. Kau bisa melihatnya, _ve_!"

Feliciano membuka sketsa yang satunya. Lovino dengan nada mendecih tertahan menyembunyikan kekaguman, "kenapa pula kau harus menggambar _potato bastard_ itu—"

"Kenapa? Karena dia mengingatkanku pada _Shinsei Roma_ , _ve_!"

Lovino tertegun cukup lama. Kata itu seakan mengembalikannya pada kenyataan yang berbeda.

Dia mungkin tidak pernah menemui; atau mungkin tidak mengetahui. Sosok seorang Jermanik yang sama. Yang mengingatkan akan masa lalu mereka— _bukan_ , masa lalu adiknya. Menamparnya telak dalam satu hantaman; ada bayangan yang menghilang tanpa jejak dan menciptakan dasar lubang dalam pada dirinya. Seharusnya dia mengenalnya sebagai sosok _Shinsei_ ; melainkan sebagai seorang _bastard_ — bagi dirinya. Dan adiknya. Jika saja Feliciano cepat mengetahui kenyataan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Pucat; Feliciano ikut larut dalam pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan. Punggungnya berbalik menjauh meninggalkan sang kakak bediri termanggu di sana. Mengingat _Shinsei_ sama saja mengingat masa lalu menyedihkannya.

Lovino berdalih, kukuh menyusul. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala sang adik dari arah belakang punggung, setelah tepat bersanding di sebelahnya. Biner yang seolah enyah menatap itu seketika membuat kedua mata Feliciano mengerjap tidak percaya, mendekap papan lukis semakin erat dalam pelukan.

"Kau menangis?"

" _No_ , bukan— aku … _tidak_ … air mataku, mengalir begitu saja— _tanpa sebab_."

Tapi Feliciano memang tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan kakaknya. Sulung yang sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang yang lebih muda, membalik pundak Feliciano kemudian mendekapnya.

"Aku tahu. _Sangat tahu_."

Lovino tidak mengerti apa-apa lagi. Tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan; ataupun dibicarakan. Walaupun sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi; bagaikan sebuah telepati yang sudah terikat antara keduanya, perasaan Feliciano sampai ke relung hatinya.

.

.

.

.

— **Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara;** [13/06]

11.24 PM

.

Tanah _38th Parallel_ masih saja bergejolak seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Beberapa prajurit sisi selatan sibuk dengan amunisi, mengisinya dengan tergesa-gesa, carut marut dan membuat beberapa timah lonjong berujung runcing tercecer ke atas tanah. Satu set peledak tangan dilontarkan ke udara dan Yong Soo di antara para prajurit negara menutup telinganya.

" _Tiarap_!"

Satu ledakan di atas udara meluncurkan kepulan asap pekat dan beberapa tubuh melayang sebagai daun kering terhempas. Satu tubuh jatuh tepat di hadapan Yong Soo di balik keping besar batu, memaksanya menahan napas. Melihat cara mati anggota militernya yang begitu, terkadang membuat Yong Soo berpikir sepatutnya mensyukuri status _immortal_ -nya. Satu derap kaki terdengar dari arah belakang. Amunisi sudah terisi sempurna, tinggal menembak tepat di antara mata.

"Keluar."

Yong Soo mengerjap untuk menahan tangannya menarik pelatuk. Suara berat dari balik batu (sekali lagi) membuat napasnya tertahan menderu. Yong Soo enggan untuk berbalik. Enggan untuk menyapa. Jika dia punya pilihan, maka dia hanya perlu menembak mati orang itu— jika seandainya, _bisa_. Dua menit lebih hanyut dalam keheningan dan tanpa jawaban dari negara selatan, wajah yang serupa menggerling kesal dan bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Tidak keluar juga, kulubangi kepalamu."

" _Jasik_ , kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu padaku!" Yong Soo menjerit histeris, melompat keluar dari balik perlindungan. Untung hanya beberapa peluru yang tercecer dari balik celana, bukan pistolnya. Yong Soo menatap menyebalkan ke arah representatif lawan— kawan sebrang tanahnya (coret), atau kau bisa menyebutnya;

Im Hyung Soo. _Kakak_ kembarnya.

"Ucapan selamat datang yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, aku baru sampai dan kau langsung meledakkan bom sialmu, _Hyung_."

"Cukup main-mainnya. Aku kemari untuk menghabisimu."

" _Hee_? Kenapa begitu— apa kau sama sekali tidak mau memberikan satu pelukan, atau barang apapun dari tanah utara? Mungkin hari ini jadi hari terakhir kita bertemu sebelum aku masuk rumah sakit—"

Hyung Soo tanpa berkata mengarahkan moncong pistol ke tempurungnya.

"— kalau begitu, setidaknya biarkan aku memegang dadamu seperti yang biasa kulakukan kepada Kiku."

Debuman keras sebagai jawaban setelah pernyataan, Yong Soo merasakan kepalanya terbentur menyakitkan ke tanah berbatu di bawahnya. Hyung Soo membanting tubuhnya; tidak sekedar mengancam dengan melubangi kepalanya lagi, duduk kasar di atas tubuhnya dengan sengaja memberat-beratkan tubuh. Sebilah pisau menggaris di pertengahan nadi leher, Yong Soo tidak sempat meringis dan menatap Hyung Soo dengan tatapan penuh kelabu. Kepalanya pusing. Untung sekali tangannya yang lemas masih menggenggam pistol sebagai pertahanan terakhir.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir lebih baik kita kembali seperti dulu?" Yong Soo bertanya dengan nada yang terlampau pelan, mentap hampa seseorang (atau lebih tepatnya negara) yang kini mendudukinya. _Kosong_. Pelatuk sudah siap ditarik kapan saja, mengarah ke pelipis lawannya.

Hyung Soo menggeleng. "Ini lebih baik. Aku tidak sudi bahkan jika harus mati; sampai negara busuk itu keluar dari tempatmu."

"— dan sampai kau mengusir para komunis itu dari tempatmu. Hahaha, lucu."

 _DOR_

Awan yang berkabut akibat letupan bom pihak utara masih belum menyingkir menghalangi penglihatan, suara peluru dicabut bergema dan Yong Soo berdalih lehernya mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk dijahit sampai sembuh seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

— **Rusia dan Amerika;** [14/06]

10.17 PM

.

Di dunia ini, ada tiga kategori sosial dalam pembedaan laki-laki : Alfa, Beta, dan Omega. Alfa adalah kasta tertinggi di mana menempati status sebagai penguasa tertinggi di atas segalanya, seorang pendominan; pemimpin, tak terbantahan. Sementara jika Omega adalah kebalikannya (yang berarti pecundang dari segala pecundang; yang didominan, yang diperintahkan) maka Beta menempati posisi sebagai penyimbang, di tengah-tengah, di antara Alfa dan Omega yang bahasa lainnya adalah; laki-laki biasa.

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut karena kau mungkin bisa membaca penjelasan tentang perbedaan kasta itu dari mana saja, mari kita persingkat waktu dengan penjabaran seadanya. Toh intinya, kalau diumpakan manusia pada umumnya, maka Omega itu sebagai 'perempuan' di antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Yang disetubuhi, yang menikmati (coret) dan yang dihamili— _oke_ , yang terkahir kasar.

Alfred F. Jones adalah segelintir orang di antara dua puluh persen populasi laki-laki yang menempati posisi Alfa. Seharunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia termasuk laki-laki yang puber cukup cepat, mengingat statusnya sebagai Alfa sudah diketahui di umurnya yang menginjak ke enam belas. _Yeah_. Lebih cepat satu tahun dari waktu yang seharusnya. Mungkin tontonan porno itu mempengaruhi perkembangan hormon.

Kenyataan yang _indah._ Jika saja;

"Aku mencintaimu, Alfred."

— bukan karena pernyataan jadi-jadian di siang bolong tanpa hujan tanpa badai membuatnya ragu apakah tampangnya lebih terlihat sebagai Beta biasa (atau lebih parahnya, Omega) ketimbang seorang Alfa.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar, mengamit syal birunya malu-malu; menyembunyikan perbatasan hidung ke dalam. Matanya melirik ragu ke arah Alfred dengan mulut terngangga lebar, cengo; membuat Mathias sontak menyikut lengannya dan Alfred penuh wibawa menutup mulut lalu berdehem nyaring. " _Commie_. Kau tahu ini hari apa? Kamis. Dua April. Kau telat sehari untuk merayakan _April Fools_."

" _Nyet_. Aku tidak sedang merayakan _April Fools_ , Al. Aku serius."

Mendadak koridor jadi ajang kompetisi tertawa keras, sebelum Ivan tersenyum mengintimidasi dan semua mahluk di sana dibuat bungkam berjamaah. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa tampangku seidiot itu sehingga kau anggap yang tadi itu guyonan?" Satu pandangan penuh tidak mengerti dari Ivan ke Alfred, Gilbert meminta izin ke toilet dan Mathias kabur terbirit mengikuti. Tinggal mereka berdua. Alfred pucat pasi, salah bicara.

" _No, Dude_! Kau mengerti, _kan_ , kita—" Alfred berdehem cukup keras untuk yang kesekian, tenggorokannya mendadak kering karena terlalu sering (berpura-pura) batuk dalam seharian, tertawa lucu. Dia mengutuk Mathias dan Gilbert yang sembarang kabur seenak jidat. "Aku _Alfa,_ kau _Alfa_. Tidak akan ada yang dapat mendominan di antara kita."

"Lalu kenapa? Alfa dan Alfa bukan berarti tidak bisa berhubungan _, da_?"

"... _is your head alright_?"

Ivan memincingkan matanya, Alfred menatapnya penuh seringai bodoh-meremehkan-menyebalkan. Hubungan antara Alfa Omega saja bukan hal normal, sebab hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki pada dasarnya sudah menyalahi kodrat. Apalagi Alfa dengan Alfa? _Dude_ , itu semacam, homo di antara perkumpulan homo.

Jika saja Ivan tidak punya batas kesabaran, yakin dia sudah menempeleng kepalanya dengan pipa. "Aku juga ragu apakah otakku baik-baik saja," Ivan tertawa hambar, tersenyum _childish_ (penuh arti) seperti biasa. "Bisa-bisanya aku menyatakan cinta pada _capitalism pig_ sepertimu."

"HAHAHA. _FUCK OFF_ , _DUMBASS_!"

Dan pernyataan hari itu masih jadi misteri; apakah berakhir serius menyatakan cinta atau tidak. Ivan Braginsky tepat melempar buku ke wajahnya sebelum kembali berjalan dengan perasaan runyam.

.

.

.

.

— **Perancis dan Manusia;** [15/06]

10.48 PM

.

Mont Saint-Michel. Sebuah pulau pasang di mulut sungai Couesnon, tidak pernah melepas keindahan selama dua puluh empat jam. Lisa dengan kamera kamera seadanya, di atas kastil memotret pemandangan dari kejauhan, lantas membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk terus tersenyum. Hasil jepretan yang indah. Sayang sekali jika kunjungannya ke Perancis tidak membawa bekas apa-apa untuk kepulangannya ke Amerika nanti.

"Kau belum selesai memotret?"

Suara setengah tertawa dari sebelah tubuhnya membuat gadis pirang itu menyerucut, berhenti memotret karena merasa diinterupsi. Lisa meletakkan kamera tangan pada tasnya, _mood_ memotret mendadak hilang.

" _No_ , Lisa … aku bukannya melarangmu memotret."

Lisa menggeleng sungkan. "Tidak papa. Aku sudah banyak memotret." Gadis itu kemudian mengulum senyum, bimbang untuk menempatkan apa panggilan yang sesuai untuk pria di depannya ini. Katanya dia Perancis, tapi lucu rasanya memanggil seseorang dengan nama sebuah negara. Pria aneh yang ditemuinya pagi hari ketika berjalan di pelataran Avranches, salahnya yang tidak sengaja memotret pria itu yang malah-tahu-tahu-jadi menempel padanya. Lisa kembali memandang laut dengan diam, membiarkan rambut pendek untuk seukuran wanitanya terbang ditiup. Pria berjenggot yang tiba-tiba mengamit tangannya membuatnya tertoleh risih. Francis sadar dan tertawa sumringah.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Jeanne."

"Jeanne?"

"Jeanne D'Arc." Francis dapat melihat seloroh kekagetan dari gadis di sampingnya, maka sebelum dia mengucapkan sederet kata, Francis menambahkan. "Wajahmu. Wajahmu mengingatkanku padanya."

Tidak ada yang dapat Lisa katakan karena sekarang otaknya terasa kosong. Mendengar nama Jeanne yang terbesit di otaknya adalah wanita yang terbakar hidup-hidup dengan cara mengerikan.

"Keinginanku terwujud."

"…?"

"Setiap melihatmu, aku pikir Tuhan sudah melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Angin berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan hilangnya pria itu dari pandangan. Lisa kaget hingga terheran-heran. Tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk di akalnya, sebab dia mempertanyakan begini; apa yang sebenarnya pria itu ingin katakan padanya?

.

.

.

.

— **Inggris dan Spanyol;** [16/06]

10.52 PM

.

" _INGLATERAAAA_!"

Dobrakan pintu tiba-tiba yang menginterupsi kegiatan sang ketua OSIS sontak membuat gelas teh dalam genggaman meluncur mulus— untung saja hanya isinya yang jatuh, atau suara ribut pecahan kaca akan mengundang orang lain untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Seorang latin masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan tidak sabaran, pakai acara mendobrak pintu segala; Arthur melengos anarkis dan menghardik.

" _Bloddy Hell_ — _what are you doing, you git_ —"

"Kau sungguhan seorang Alfa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA, SIALAN!"

Antonio tahu-tahu sudah naik ke atas meja, demi menambah kesan syok-tidak menyangka-oh _bullshit_ -nya, menarik kerah baju Arthur sebagai tambahan. Arthur yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, tahu-tahu didatangi dengan cara tidak mengenakkan, jelas ingin mengamuk. Apalagi ketika Antonio menyinggung masalah dia yang _**tidak**_ percaya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Alfa.

"Kau tidak percaya? Perlu bukti?"

Arthur angkuh, bersiap-siap membuka belahan kerah— atau bajunya kalau perlu, jika Antonio benar-benar tidak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang Alfa. Arthur jelas bangga dengan statusnya itu. Seorang Alfa. Kasta tertinggi, hanya ditempati dua puluh persen populasi laki-laki. Cukup banyak— tapi sedikit jarang terlihat. Dia baru mendapat status Alfanya beberapa hari lalu ketika Francis berbaik hati memeriksakan tanda di lehernya. Antonio mendampratnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"KAU—"

" _Arthur Kirkland si picis tidak mungkin seorang Alfa. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin_ —" Antonio merapal laknat dengan wajah pucat, mulai mundur perlahan dengan sempoyongan. Arthur memandang tingkah anehnya dengan pandangan penuh keringat kaku.

"Aku bahkan hanya seorang Beta— POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK PERLU PERCAYA SAMPAI AKU MELIHAT BUKTINYA LANGSUNG!"

" _No_ — hei … _tidak_ — HENTIKAAAAN!"

"Arthur, ada yang harus kubicarakan—"

Francis terhenti membuka pintu lebih lanjut ketika melihat pandangan tidak senonoh di depan mata. Ada sahabat Spanyol-nya yang menindih pria Inggris dengan baju setengah terbuka. Arthur pucat pasi di tempat, sama halnya dengan Antonio yang mulutnya sudah duluan berbusa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan."

"FRANCIS, TOLONG JANGAN SALAH PAHAM—"

 _BLAM_

Pintu di tutup bersamaan dengan jeritan penuh prihatin dari pria keturunan Inggris yang kemudian menendang wajah Antonio untuk menjauh. Francis pasti akan menyebar hoax dan berita aib mereka akan menampang di halaman depan majalah sekolah besok.

.

.

.

.

— **Belanda dan Indonesia;** [17/06]

11.29 PM

.

Seorang lelaki darah Jermanik menatap horor langit-langit ruangan ketika merasakan ujung telapaknya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sinar pagi yang tiba-tiba menyengat dari arah gorden jendela memaksanya memincingkan mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap kaku, mengumpulkan nyawa. Sebuah lingkar hitam dipastikan akan menghiasi wajah tampannya pagi ini sesuai ekspektasi tadi malam— Lars menyentuh kening dan memeriksa jam terdekat yang menunjuk waktu di angka delapan. Hari minggu. Libur dari pekerjaan. Balasan setelah lembur seharian semalaman kemarin.

"Lars?"

Sebuah suara mengaburkannya dari lamunan. Baru menyadari kesalahan posisi tangan yang awalnya berniat meraih cerutu, malah menyasar ke suatu benda yang hangat dan berdegup. Lars menyerngitkan dahi dalam, memproses _loading_ otak yang sepertinya butuh waktu lama akibat nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

— tunggu… apa?

" _Akkkhh_!"

Lars menjerit. Seorang wanita berbaring di sampingnya dengan keadaan (hampir) setengah telanjang, membuatnya merah padam bukan kepalang. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dia tidur dengan seorang wanita— seingatnya semalam hanya ada Rangga yang menemaninya bekerja, sekarang kenapa malah ada wanita oriental yang tersasar di kamarnya? Lars menepuk dahi pucat. Mulai gila apalagi mengetahui keadaan wanita yang demikian, sementara yang bersangkutan menaikkan sebelah alis memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

" _Verdomme_! Jelas saja aku—"

Lars gelagapan. Mau menyebut dia seorang pedofil lah, mata duitan lah, Lars van Mogens tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang bisa bertindak sawan hanya karena menemukan wanita terlelap di sebelahnya. Tapi anehnya wajah yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ketidak mengertian, malah mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Rang … Rangga?"

"… siapa?"

Hening. Lars tidak mengerti harus bicara apa karena otaknya yang mendadak beku. Mungkin dia yang terlalu mabuk sampai mengigau wanita di sebelahnya ini Rangga. Rangga mana mungkin hanya dalam semalam bertransformasi menjadi wanita dadakan, dengan rambut panjang, lekuk tubuh pas dan— suara manis yang begitu menggoda didengar. Lars tertawa dengan pikiran kacau, mendamprat diri sendiri karena berpikir terlalu di luar nalar.

"Aku Indonesia."

Pernyataan yang membuat Lars terpukul telak dan membuatnya ingin lari dari kenyataan— _oh_ , bukan. Dia lari sungguhan dari sana dan malah pingsan membentur meja.

.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Tuan _Londo_?"

Deru napas tidak keruan membuat Lars menatap sekitar dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Terbangun tidak elit dengan cara yang sama, kali ini Rangga yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi wanita. Tidak ada lagi Rangga versi _gender swap_. Lars mengerjap horor memastikan tidak ada kesalahan kali ini—pria Belanda itu kelewat senang mengetahui kenyataan kembali normal kemudian melompat syukur memeluk Rangga.

"Mimpi … jadi yang itu mimpi!?"

"Kau baik-baik saja—"

Rangga menatap _ilfeel_ ke arah Lars yang sepertinya kelewatan tidak sehat setelah stress seharian bekerja, kali ini tangan yang awalnya cuma berniat memeluk bersentuh dengan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kedua kali (walaupun yang satunya lagi hanya di dalam mimpi.)

" _Sorry_ — aku tidak bermaksud …"

"MESUM!"

 _PLAK_

Sekarang tidak hanya lingkar mata, Lars pikir sebuah memar merah di pipi juga akan menghiasi kegiatannya seharian ini.

.

.

.

.

— **Denmark dan Norwegia;** [18/06]

10.13 PM

.

"Kau ingat masa-masa kita menikah dulu?"

Seorang pria Norwegia menatap ke arah pembicara dengan pandangan merendah, melempar pandangan jijik dengan gurat ketidak mengertian yang tercekat jelas, 'apa?'— mata ungu bertabrakan dengan mata biru yang kemudian memandanganya penuh binar, Lukas segera mendamprat mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan gestur ingin mencaplok bibirnya. Satu tamparan keras sekali lagi di sebelah sisi pipi satunya, Lukas masih tetap menatap datar Mathias yang mengaduh soal mukanya yang membengkak.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kau yang kenapa. Jaga omonganmu. Kita tidak pernah menikah."

Satu deret jawaban padat, jelas, tegas, dan Mathias ingin menangis rasanya. Kerja sama mereka merebut Skandavia dulu terdengar jadi tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

— **Lithuania dan Belarus;** [19/06]

11.19 PM

.

Natalya Arlovskaya adalah gadis paling aneh sedunia.

Bagi seorang Lithuania, mendengarkan ocehan gadis Belarus tersebut soal menikah dengan kakaknya sendiri seolah terdengar seperti semacam bual— sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari, di mana pemandangan wanita psikopat yang mengejar personifikasi Russia berkeliling rumah membuat seorang Toris tertawa sumringah. Tinggal sebagai seorang pesuruh di sebuah rumah besar bukanlah hal baik berhubung setiap hari Toris bersama dua rekan lain selalu disuguhi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Termasuk halnya sifat Natalya yang demikian. Tergila-gila pada kakak sekandungnya sendiri seakan membuatnya tak terkendali.

Dan semuanya berubah ketika Gilbert Beilschmidt datang; terutama bagi seorang Natalya. Sebab semua perhatian yang selalu diberikan sang kakak sekarang hanya tersedot kepada pemuda albino itu.

Toris yang usai melepas celemek bernoda mendatangi Natalya suatu hari; tepat di depan taman berbunga. Gadis itu tampak terdiam meratapi sebuah dinding berjendela di hadapan, bergeming, dengan tubuh sekilas tampak bergetar. Sebelum pemuda itu sampai menepuk pelan bahunya, Natalya sudah menepisnya duluan dengan perasaan campur aduk dan runyam. Toris tidak mengerti harus berkata apa-apa atau berbuat apalagi— dia terlampau mengerti tentang apa yang Natalya rasakan.

"Pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau megangguku."

Singkat, jelas. Pada awalnya Toris memang berlalu pergi sesuai harapan gadis itu, beberapa detik berselang, Natalya malah terbujur kaku duduk di sana dengan isakan meraung-raung. Tidak sampai hati namanya jika Toris Laurinaitis sampai tega mengabaikannya, maka dia duduk di sebelahnya sambil berkata begini;

"Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa menggantikan Ivan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Soal menikah itu."

Toris tersenyum sebelum Natalya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, mengelus pipi putih kepemilikannya yang sudah dijejaki oleh bercak air mata.

.

.

.

.

— **Perancis dan Inggris;** [20/06]

10.57 PM

.

" _GHAAAH_! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMAKANNYA?"

Seorang anak kecil seumuran tujuh tahun menatapnya heran dengan mulut penuh mengunyah _scone_ , Matthew yang ada dalam pangkuan ikut menatap dengan bergeming ke arah sang 'ayah' yang sepertinya terpuruk pada beberapa hal— menatap sengit ke arah Alfred sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah piring berisi _scone_ gosong. Francis yang memangku Matthew tertawa, Matthew mendongak menatapnya.

"Mungkin Alfred sudah tidak lapar. Benar, kan sayang?" Satu usapan pada rambut anak sulung, Alfred mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan sembari bersorak, ' _ya_!' Sore hari ditemani kedua orang tua yang tiba-tiba tanpa sebab berlomba memasakkan scone untuk mereka berdua, kalau disuruh memilih, Alfred dan Matthew spontan beralih pada piring _scone_ kepunyaan Francis.

"Apanya yang tidak lapar— _ack_ , aku baru saja mendengar dia merengek meminta _scone_ tadi!" Arthur mendengus, memaksa salah satu anaknya untuk mengambil _scone_ dalam piringnya, Matthew lari duluan ke balik punggung Francis yang kemudian tertawa. Alfred meminum teguk susu terakhirnya sebelum bersendawa. Kenyang seperti kata Francis.

Mau tidak mau Arthur memang harus membuangnya. Maka dengan perasaan berat hati, kemudian berenjak dari sana hendak membuang makannya. Kecewa memang— mengetahui _skill_ memasaknya memang tidak pernah berkembang, apalagi jika dibandingkan seorang Francis yang sempurna soal urusan memasak. Alfred mendengkur tanda dia sudah tertidur, Matthew entah ke mana bersama bonekanya.

" _No_ — Arthur, kau tidak bisa membuangnya."

Satu langkah sebelum Arthur menjatuhkan sconenya ke dalam tong sampah. "Kenapa? Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin memakannya."— bisa dia lihat ekspresi datar yang Arthur tunjukkan, tapi Arthur tetaplah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa di dalam hatinya dari seorang Francis. Maka dia tersenyum; membenarkan tubuh Alfred yang tergeletak di sofa dan menyelimutinya sebelum menyusul langkah Arthur.

"Aku yang akan memakannya untukmu. Masakanmu selalu nikmat bagiku, _mon cher_."

Arthur tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.


	3. Bagian Tiga

_Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _ **If You Dare to Say the Thing; that I love You**_

 _by_ SeiYoshi

Rated : T+

 _A/N : judul hanya sebagai sebuah pelengkap;_ _bukan_ _sebagai perwakilan fanfiksi yang sebenarnya_

 _ **Antologi karya singkat berisi bentuk penyelenggaraan terhadap**_ **#NulisRandom2k17** _ **dengan pairing negara yang berbeda-beda di setiap**_ **drabble** _ **-nya**_ **.**

.

[Bagian **tiga** dari **tiga** ]

.

 **Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidakpuasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

 **Terima kasih!**

.

.

.

.

.

— **Prussia dan Austria;** [21/06]

11.02 PM

.

Ialah seorang pemuda aristokrat— setidaknya itu sebutan Gilbert untuk dirinya yang kelewat keki luar biasa— yang tiba-tiba memandangnya rendah tanpa mengucapkan sedikitpun salam ketika Gilbert sampai di pelataran rumah.

Roderich memangku kedua tangan di sisi pinggang, memperhatikan Gilbert yang sumringah datang ke kediaman mereka di waktu malam. Ingin mengoceh karena 'kawan' serumahnya telat bertandang menghadiri makan malam keluarga, Gilbert melewati tanpa berkata Roderich yang masih memperhatikannya. Gilbert menjejak dan mendapati rumah kosong. Dia menoleh ke arah Roderich yang ikut berlalu mengikutinya masuk dari belakang sembari menutup pintu.

"Jika kau bertanya ke mana perginya adikmu, dia sedang ada urusan di rumah kerabat Italia-nya."

"Elizabeta?"

Roderich tampak berpikir sebelum berkata. "Berkunjung ke Rumania. Menemui Vladimir dalam beberapa hari."

Hanya dengusan yang terdengar sebagai jawaban dari Gilbert, pria albino tidak lanjut berkata apapun.

Rumah Jermanik yang seharusnya ditinggal empat orang itu terasa begitu sepi semenjak Gilbert tahu setengah penghuninya pergi karena alasan urusan. Dalam beberapa waktu mungkin hanya akan dia dan pria Austria yang menempati, maka Gilbert tidur-tiduran di sofa terdekat dan meraih majalah di meja. Pria Austria tanpa berkata duduk pada kursi piano; buntu memikirkan lagu apa yang sebaiknya dimainkan.

"Kupikir Elizabeta membenci Vladimir."

" _Huh_?"

"Maksudku— mereka itu sering bertengkar, kan?"

Gilbert membalik posisi badan menjadi tengkurap dengan nada bosan, menguap. Roderich yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan menatap ganjil ke arah mata lawan bicara, sengit. "Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusanku."

Roderich dapat melihat Gilbert berusaha menutupi tawa dengan sengaja menutup mulut. " _Ja_ , _ja_ — memang bukan urusanmu." Roderich melotot ke arahnya dan Gilbert bangkit dari posisi telengkupnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Apa yang kau inginkan, aristokrat?"

"Makan malam sudah kusiapkan, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di dapur— dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aristokrat, bodoh."

Gilbert terkekeh. " _Ja_. Baguslah kalau begitu. Mari kita habiskan malam ini berdua— kau tidak keberatan jika malam ini aku tidur bersamamu? Aku kesepian karena Ludwig tidak ada di sini."

Jari yang awalnya hendak menekan tuts terpeleset. Dan Roderich tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt semenjak tadi.

.

.

.

.

— **Jerman dan Italia Utara;** [22/06]

11.07 PM

.

Pelataran _trattoria_ milik keluarga Vargas baru mencapai penghujung jam ketika menginjak tengah malam, Feliciano sembari bersenandung khidmat mengaduk saus tomat pasta untuk makan malam yang (sangat) terlambat. Jam kerja lembur yang memaksa bungsu Vargas untuk bekerja itu jelas memakan sebagian waktunya hanya untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga— sulung Vargas beserta pengelola asli; Romulus, mendapat urusan mendadak yang membuat mereka tak bisa membantu mengurusi _trattoria_ — maka dengan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis, pria latin itu bersorak girang dengan hasil pastanya. Satu langkah menjejak ke salah satu meja kosong _trattoria_ yang sepi, Feliciano baru hendak membuka mulut untuk makan sampai ketika langkah berat seseorang menginterupsi.

" _Ve_ ~ maaf, Tuan. Tapi plat di depan toko sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kami sudah tutup sekarang. Jadi—"

Dua detik Feliciano mengerjap, dan pria berkacamata dengan rambut lurus ke belakang itu menatapnya dalam diam, duduk tepat di hadapan. Feliciano menatap cukup dalam sampai mulutnya terbata mengucapkan sederet kata ketidak percayaan. "Ludwig? Bukankah kau—"

Ludwig menggeleng enggan memilih untuk tidak berkata. "Cukup bawakan aku sesuatu, Feliciano. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun."— masih menatap dengan pandangan mengiba, Feliciano akhirnya memilih menjamunya dengan sisa pasta tanpa memungut bayaran. Dia tahu perasaan Ludwig yang sekarang. Begitu terpuruk— dan tersakiti.

Ini dunia ketika perang telah berakhir. Sekutu berjaya. Poros terhina. Dunia seakan diputar balikkan dan mengoarkan soal ideologisme yang dijungkir balik. Dua pusat adikuasa saling berebut tahta, mencari sekawan untuk saling mengalahkan. Sementara Jerman seolah dijatuhkan dari kejayaan setelah Berlin yang terpaksa terbagi dua. Satu untuk Rusia (kakaknya) dan satunya untuk Amerika (dirinya).

Tidak sekali dua kali Ludwig berharap dalam hati; agar tembok itu hancur. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Gilbert yang terpaksa mati di tanah sana.

Hanya saja Feliciano tidak mengerti dengan Ludwig yang tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya begini, menahannya untuk bergerak dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Dengan sebuah isakan yang tiba-tiba mendering di telinganya, Feliciano membalas dengan hal yang sama; menenangkan seorang kawan yang tengah bersedih bukanlah sesuatu yang berat untuk dilakukan … kan?

"Aku meminta sesuatu padamu."

" _Si_?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Karena Ludwig yang sekarang hanya memilikinya seorang. Setidaknya, sebelum malapetaka 1943 itu berakar.

.

.

.

.

— **Rusia dan Belarus;** [23/06]

10.37 PM

.

Dari balik pintu itu, Natalya tahu; keadaan Ivan Braginsky— semakin hari semakin menggenaskan.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak pakta dibubarkan, semakin banyak anggota USSR mengundurkan diri menjadi negara merdeka. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa; termasuk dirinya, kakak perempuan tertuanya, para baltik, dan— Rusia sendiri. Rumah besar Uni Soviet tampak berkali-kali lebih sepi ketimbang hari biasanya. _Ralat_. Setiap hari sebelum mereka pergi, rumah besar ini memang selalu sepi.

Natalya bergerak tidak nyaman. Ingin melempar sesuatu, tapi sekiranya itu sedikit berlebihan. Pernyataan salah seorang baltik yang mendatanginya suatu pagi jelas membuat bungsu 'Braginsky' itu kalap bukan kepalang. Toris menghadap. Bilang dia bersama dua rekan memutuskan untuk ikut membubarkan diri.

"Maafkan kami, Natalya. Kupikir kami tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama berada di USSR."

"Kau gila? Kalian pikir sudah berapa banyak budi yang USSR lakukan untuk kalian selama ini? Kenapa kalian—"

"Ketimbang budi," salah seorang berkacamata menyahut di antara tiga orang, "kami lebih merasa seperti sekumpulan pecundang yang terpaksa mengabdi di atas nama ideologi."

Natalya bungkam bersamaan dengan ketiga orang yang berlalu pamit dari nama besar USSR. Tiga nama tersisa; Ukraina, Belarus, dan Rusia. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika kemudian hari Irina mendatanginya.

"Kita pergi dari rumah ini. Sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan Uni Soviet—" Irina berat mengatakan deret kata terakhirnya, "komunisme memang tidak pernah layak untuk dihargai manusia."

Ivan mendengar tanpa berkata, menenggak vodka terakhirnya sehingga botolnya bergelinding pecah. Ketiga orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan saling bungkam, terutama kedua wanita yang tampak ketakutan di sana. Irina mengangguk mantap menahan tangisnya. Menggenggam erat telapak Natalya untuk meyakinkannya— dia bisa hidup berdiri, sebagai sesuatu yang Independen dan mandiri. Membentuk negara sendiri.

 _( Hanya saja dia memang mencintai kakaknya. )_

Langkah yang seharusnya ringan menjejak di deretan putih salju terasa begitu berat dan menyiksa. Tanpa sedikitpun mengucapkan sepatah kata; selamat tinggal pun tidak, Natalya berpegangan dengan Irina meninggalkan rumah besar USSR untuk selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, _Vanya_."

Sebaris kata yang kemudian membeku bersamaan dengan air mata yang dingin mengalir di pelupuk mata. Atas nama Belarusia, dan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

— **Skotlandia dan Inggris;** [24/06]

11.30 PM

.

Sebagai anak ketiga Kirkland; Arthur itu pantas disebut labil.

Sudah tiga hari lewat semenjak _valentine_ berakhir tapi kotak surat di depan rumah masih saja dipenuhi kiriman coklat random, Allistor menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat Arthur bolak-balik memindahkan pernak-pernik coklat dari kotak surat ke dalam rumah. Satu bawaan besar coklat segunung; Arthur bilang itu dari para penggemarnya— Allistor mendecih iri mendengar Arthur menyobongkan jabatannya sebagai orang populer, apalagi dia sekarang menduduki kursi ketua OSIS. Sewajarnya jika banyak yang mengenang hari kasih sayang bersamanya dengan mengirimkan coklat; kalaupun coklat mereka akan berakhir di tong sampah karena Arthur sendiri terlalu mabuk memakan semuanya.

"Kakakku sayang, tidak bisakah kau bantu adikmu ini— sebentar saja?"

Arthur yang kewalahan menangani menghardik Allistor yang dengan seenaknya tanpa rasa iba menyesap rokok memperhatikannya kalem. Apalagi posisi Allistor saat ini sangat menghalangi; duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan selonjoran membaca koran. Bagaimana Arthur tidak kelabakan. Sisa coklat yang menumpuk tinggal seperempat, bayangkan sejak seharian coklat-coklat itu menumpuk di depan rumah Kirkland dan tetangga mereka memaki tidak jelas. Arthur pusing. Allistor tanpa berkomentar mengutak-atik remote televisi.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Dylan."

"Tidak ada. Sedang ada urusan mendadak bersama dosennya."

"— Aiden?"

"Kencan."

Terdiam beberapa detik. Allistor yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Arthur bersorak walaupun memunculkan suatu keheranan besar, tumben sekali rasanya melihat Allistor segera menurut begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata. Allistor mengedikkan bahu, merenggangkan persendian.

" _Ok_. Akan kubantu. Tapi aku ingin kau memberiku coklat."

Arthur tertawa. "Ambil saja semua coklat di kamarku, _Bro_. Kebetulan aku memang berniat membakarnya, rasanya munbazir— kupikir lebih baik jika semua coklat itu untukmu saja." Seenaknya sekali Arthur berkata begitu. Allistor mendapatkan satu buah saja rasanya sulit.

Netra senada menengadah angkuh. "Jahat sekali. Kau tega melihat para penggemarmu menangis?"

" _Hump_ — aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi bukan coklat itu yang kuinginkan." Allistor mengambil salah satu kotak coklat berpita dari tangan Arthur, membukanya, memakan salah satunya. Satu gigitan besar diapit sebelum memasukkannya paksa ke mulut Arthur dari mulut ke mulut. Arthur terbelalak hingga menjatuhkan semua tumpukan coklatnya. Satu helaan napas dalam sesudah coklat itu sepenuhnya meleleh ke dalam mulut Arthur, Allistor menarik wajahnya. "Coklat darimu. _Buatan_ mu."

Arthur tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan selain tertawa, sekarang telunjuk Allistor berjalan menggaris lehernya ke bawah, berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah dada. "Kau begitu menggilai masakanku, ya?"

"Tidak hanya masakanmu. Tapi juga dirimu."

.

.

.

.

— **Amerika dan Kanada;** [25/06]

11.07 PM

.

Matthew. Alfred. Satu darah, tapi penampilan dan kepribadian sangatlah berbeda. Matthew mengenal sosok Alfred sebagai seorang yang periang, terbuka, dan mudah bergaul. Kontraks dengan dirinya yang merupakan kebalikan dari sang kakak— jika Alfred seperti yang sudah disebutkan, maka Matthew Williams adalah kebalikannya; pemalu, tertutup, dan sulit bergaul. Bahkan jarang dianggap sebagai sosok yang terlihat di mata orang lain.

 _Ya._ Dia cuma seorang bayangan jika disandingkan dengan Alfred. Jika saja Matthew orang yang akan peduli dengan hal-hal sesederhana itu, yakin dia sudah menyimpan dendam pada kakaknya.

Feliciano Vargas masih tersenyum-senyum di hadapannya semenjak beberapa menit tadi.

Istirahat sekiranya baru terlaksana selama sepuluh menit, Matthew mengemasi bungkus rotinya untuk dibuang ke tong terdekat nanti. Masih menatap mata coklat Feliciano yang berbinar setelah menceritakan perihal guru yang disukainya, Matthew hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk paham mendengarkan. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika Feliciano mengaku menyukai gurunya sendiri— jangankan, Lovino Vargas (kakaknya) juga memang serupa. Matthew sebenarnya paham. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah keduanya sama-sama menyukai laki-laki.

"Hari ini _Sir_ Ludwig mengajakku kencan."

Matthew memutar bola mata, meraih susu kotaknya. " _Oh_. Bagsulah. Selamat."

Kakak beradik beda sifat mungkin sudah biasa. Lovino dan Feliciano sendiri kakak beradik yang sifatnya bertentangan. Tapi terkadang, mereka bisa serupa dalam beberapa hal. Termasuk kasus mereka yang menyukai guru (laki-laki) itu. Memikirkan soal hubungan persaudaraan sekarang malah mengingatkan Matthew pada satu hal : dirinya. Dia dan Alfred. Dulu mereka memang akrab dan selalu bersama. Tapi itu cerita tiga tahun lalu semenjak Alfred yang tiba-tiba berubah kepribadian. Masih terbuka seperti halnya dulu; hanya saja Alfred yang sekarang lebih berpandangan dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Matthew tidak mengerti penyebabnya.

"Matthew, bukankah itu Alfred?"

Matthew melongokkan kepala mendengar nama kakaknya disebut-sebut. Rasanya kebetulan dia memikirkan Alfred, dan orang bersangkutan lewat di hadapan jendela pembatas ruangan di lantai dasar. Matthew menyerngit merasakan keganjilan. Bukankah Alfred ada jam kuliah? Dan kenapa pula Alfred mengamit laki-laki di sebelahnya. Bolos karena alasan kencan— klasik sekali. Tapi, hei! Tunggu— laki-laki?

"Oh, _no_. Dia bolos lagi." Matthew sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memutar kepala searah gerakan Alfred di lantai dasar. Feliciano terlonjak dan mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau mau menegurnya?"

Matthew menggeleng. "Biarkan saja. Aku cukup melaporkannya pada _Dad_."

Sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Mathhew memijit kening penuh frustasi. Tapi dia tidak perlu heran lagi karena orang tuanya sendiri memang seperti itu juga, jadi seharusnya melihat Alfred berkencan bersama laki-laki bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, kan? Apalagi Matthew melihat bayang kakaknya yang kemudian bergerak seperti gestur mencium pasangannya, membuatnya hampir terlonjak dan berteriak.

"Kau tahu, Matthew." Feliciano membuka suara dengan nada penuh kebingungan. "Apa itu pacar baru kakakmu? Terakhir kali kulihat dia jalan bersama laki-laki lain."

Matthew tidak mendengarkan dan tidak mau peduli. Rasanya terlalu banyak hal abnormal yang mengubah kakaknya, dan juga mengganggu hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

— **Spanyol dan Italia Selatan;** [26/06]

11.09 PM

.

Deru napas yang bergema tepat di ujung telinga membuat pria _Spaniard_ itu bergerak resah. Satu gerakan lurus dari puncak dada menuju pusat perut; tergelitik, dan seorang sulung Vargas menggemakan namanya kemudian. Guratan penuh kekhawatiran dari pria di atas menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Antonio memandangnya penuh khawatir sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka tali pinggang si pemuda resesif.

"Lovino— kau ... maksudku—" ada nada kekhawatiran di sana, bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur. Rasanya idiot jika harus meminta izin memenetrasi tubuh seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah jelas memberi kesempatan menyentuh tubuhnya; tapi Antonio (entah kenapa) merasa perlu melakukannya. Jawabannya berupa Lovino yang kemudian menendang perutnya hingga tersungkur jatuh.

" _Hngg_! Kenapa kau berhenti— _idiooot_!" itu jelas teriakan kesal dari Lovino yang posisinya sudah bertelanjang dada. Tak bisakah Antonio melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena pelu itu? Pria Spanyol itu tertawa sumringah, merasa bodoh. Seharusnya dia memang melanjutkan kegiatan tanpa memikirkan apapun— lagipula terlihat jelas Lovino juga sudah memasrahkan diri.

Pagi hari. Awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan masalah sederhana seputar tomat; dan entah kenapa berakhir di ranjang begini. Pria Spanyol yang terlalu bejat; atau Lovino yang memang terlalu mudah terbuai dengan ciuman singkat di waktu pagi? Tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, tanpa berkata Antonio meraih tubuh dengan warna kulit senada dengannya ke dalam dekapan. Jilatan menuju leher yang kemudian turun melintasi belikat dan beralih ke dada. Hisapan kuat seperti seorang bayi menyusu induk. Lovino sukses dibuat mengelinjang dan menjambak rambutnya. Rasa panas yang berpusat di selangkangan memaksa Lovino mandiri membuka celananya. Antonio menegup ludah sembari tertawa jenaka.

"Kau tidak puas dengan yang semalam, ya?"

"Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan … _AHH_!"

Baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan seisi rumah pria Spanyol itu sudah dipenuhi desahan seksi. Beberapa menit kemudian Lovino terkapar di ranjang dengan beronde-ronde adegan dan Antonio yang masih setia memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

— **Turki dan Hungaria;** [27/06]

11.08 PM

.

Elizabeta hanya tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Abad ke enam belas. Masa renaisans Hungaria masih dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan Angevin. Walaupun statusnya masih menggambang di antara Lithunia dan Polandia— setidaknya, Elizabeta; masih merasakan kedamaian. Jika saja pria itu tidak menghadap kepadanya suatu hari.

Luka di sekujur tubuh sejujurnya masih membuatnya sakit; tapi Elizabeta tidak akan membual soal betapa lemah dirinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan pria yang dibenci. Seragam perang sudah lengkap melekati tubuh pun dengan senjata yang menjuntai di kedua sisi pinggang— walaupun sejujurnya dia tahu, dia hanya perlu diam dan menunggu bak seorang putri terkekang di dalam menara istana menanti pangeran menjemput sementara pria yang ( _uhuk_ ) mencintainya berjuang mempertahankannya untuk tidak direbut pangeran khayalan. Baiklah, kalau dipikir-pikir delusinya itu terlalu tinggi. Pria (negara) yang berselisih sekian abad darinya masih mengikuti langkah, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?"

Elizabeta berkata tanpa menoleh, menyentuh pelan luka bakar yang menggaris lengan. Pria Timur Tengah sedikit terlonjak dan ikut-ikutan menghentikan langkah. Ketahuan menguntit. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak—"

"Kau takut jika Roderich datang dan kemudian membawaku kembali, kan?"

Sadiq Adnan sejenak menyerngitkan dahi tidak suka. Tapi entah kenapa; setelah itu dia tertawa. Merasa lucu dengan perkataan Elizabeta— atau mungkin malah mengiyakannya. Pria perbatasan Asia itu kemudian menggaruk tengkuk gusar sebelum menjawab perta(nya)taannya.

"Aku tidak ingin wilayah kekuasaanku direbut kembali— itu saja. Kau pikir seberapa besar yang diperjuangkan Utsmaniyah untuk menaklukanmu?"

"Ya. Intinya memang seperti itu. Tapi setelah 150 tahun," Elizabeta mengutuk air mata yang kemudian mengalir menetesi bajunya dan juga sisi lemahnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka— wargaku, yang sekarang berada di Austria."

Suara dentingan pedang yang kemudian beradu ke dasar lantai menyadarkan lamunan seorang negara Turki yang baru menyadari Elizabeta sudah menjauhkan langkahnya. Satu helaan napas bergema dan Sadiq memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kepergiannya lagi.

Ini akan menjadi berat. Sebab kabar yang sampai ke telinganya mengatakan jika Austria beraliansi bersama Rusia.

.

.

.

.

— **Macau dan Portugis;** [28/06]

11.05 PM

.

Kapan dan jam berapa tepatnya dia berada, Joao tidak mau peduli karena terlalu sibuk dengan keterpurukannya.

Nuasa kekuning merahan yang mewarnai kota menandakan bahwa hari mulai menjelang malam, Joao dapat melihat pemandangan matahari tapi hatinya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Sebab perasaan kecewa yang sungguhan menggerogoti hatinya kini membuatnya begitu tersakiti; tanah Macau yang sangat diinginkannya tidak akan bisa dia miliki.

"Sialan!" Itu yang keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang kemudian menendang jangkar kapal di sudut pelabuhan. Perasaan runyam yang membuat hatinya jadi tidak terkendali— kepalanya tertoleh, mendapati seorang keturunan China datang dari arah penghujung pelabuhan. Wang Li. Aneh rasanya melihat penampilannya tanpa _changshan_ seperti biasa. Sekarang pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sembari menggenakan pakaian formal— _hei_ , apa-apaan buket mawar yang dipegang di tangannya itu?

" _Master_ — maksudku, Joao," Li berdehem sejenak dan Joao melotot ke arahnya kemudian. Suasana mendadak canggung dalam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Li yang berinisiatif duluan meraih kedua tangan Joao dan menangkupnya erat. Joao menatapnya horor. _Jelas_. Apalagi saat Li memperlihatkan ekspresi yang serius luar biasa.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal hasil keputusan itu?" Pertanyaan yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan kepala angkuh dan Joao menyingkirkan tangannya kemudian.

" _Nao_. Aku hanya— masih tidak menyangka." Joao menghela napas. "Kau dan aku sudah berhubungan selama lebih dari 400 tahun ... mungkin?"

" _Shì_. Tapi aku yang seharusnya memang tetap bersama Tuan Yao."

Mereka terdiam (lagi). Li tidak mengerti tentang apa yang ada dipikiran Joao selain sederet perasaan kecewa— apa kata-katanya keterlaluan?

"Tidak, maksudku, walaupun kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, kau tetap kuanggap sebagai salah satu orang ter'penting'-ku."

"Cukup, Li. Aku tidak mau mende—"

" _Wǒ ài nǐ_."

Satu tarikan pada salah satu tangan membawanya bersentuhan dengan ujung bibir pria Asia yang kini bersimpuh dengan sebelah kaki berdiri. Joao terbelalak beberapa saat— bukan karena tingkah aneh Li yang kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jemari manis kirinya; tapi pernyataan tiba-tiba seorang keturunan Asia yang kemudian membuat kedua sisi pipinya memanas.

"Apa yang—"

Joao melempar jauh cincin itu ke dalam laut pun dengan buket yang berada dalam genggaman Joao ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

— **Rusia dan Perancis;** [29/06]

10.35 PM

.

Paris. Lyon. Saint-Malo. Sederet kota indah yang tak mungkin Francis absen tandangi di seluruh penjuru negaranya. Sebagai sebuah negara besar nan idependen; setidaknya Moskwa yang sekarang tengah dijejaki tidak kalah gemilangnya dengan Paris.

Akhir Desember. Dinginnya Russia seolah membuat semua tulang dan persendiannya mati membeku. Sejenak Francis menggosokkan kedua tangan dan mengeratkan syal senada putih-krem-apalah itu. Milik Ivan. Tertinggal semenjak kunjungan terakhirnya di Paris beberapa minggu lalu; saa Ivan mengatakan sederet rencana hari natalnya kepada Francis— apalagi soal mengundang pria itu ke rumahnya di Moskwa untuk beberapa hari— selama berada di sana. Dan sekarang beginilah Francis. Bertandang seorang diri ke Moskwa tepat sehari sebelum perayaan natal.

" _Privyet_ ...?"

Satu kali Francis berdehem mengetes suaranya. Rasanya aneh ketika harus menggunakan intonasi Russia yang sangat berbeda dengan intonasinya yang biasa. Bahasa Russia itu khas. Penekanan kata saat berbicara tidak kalah seksi dengan aksen Perancis— ya, bagi sebagian orang. Entah sebagian yang lain. Maka tanpa perlu mengucapkan salam dua kali pintu rumah Rusia terbuka dan seorang laki-laki besar melompat memeluknya. Francis kewalahan dan hanya bisa tertawa sembari menepuk bahu pria di hadapannya. Ivan Braginsky. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya ... kekasihnya?

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu, _da_. Kupikir kau tidak jadi ke Moskwa." Ivan merengek seperti anak kecil kehilangan induk. Francis tertawa sembari melepaskan syalnya dan mengitarinya ke leher Ivan yang tumben-tumbennya berkeliaran tanpa syal. Tidak dingin, kah? Atau karena ini di rumahnya Ivan memilih untuk tidak menggunakan syal seperti yang biasanya? Francis tidak tahu. Kemungkinan lain karena syal yang biasa dipakainya tertinggal sampai di Paris.

Francis masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengabaikan Ivan yang sepertinya kegirangan menemukan syal kesayangannya, yang kemudian mengukutinya dari belakang. Francis bertindak seolah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Langkah pria Perancis itu beralih ke dapur dan mendapati botol kosong vodka yang sudah tercecer di mana-mana. Dasar maniak. Paling tidak Ivan harus bisa memberesi semua ini sendirian selama dia ataupun Natalya tidak ada. _Menyebalkan_.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk perayaan natal besok?"

"Tidak ada selain pohon natal yang berada di sana." Francis menoleh sesuai arah intruksi dan mendapati pohon natal yang dibicarakan masih belum terhias apa-apa. Francis menyerucutkan bibir. "Maaf. Tapi kami memang merayakan natal pada 7 Januari, bukan besok."

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk merayakan natal besok?"

Biner violet Ivan bergulir searah Francis yang kemudian membelakanginya; menghelakan napas. Ivan tidak mengerti apa-apa tapi perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Usai Francis yang sepertinya setengah hati mengatakan tidak papa, Ivan berjalan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Mencium rambutnya lembut, menenangkannya.

"Niat, tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah merencanakannya dari beberapa hari lalu?"

"Jadi tidak papa jika aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling Moskwa untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan untuk besok?"

" _Da_. Apapun untukmu."

Malam itu berakhir dengan Francis yang terlarut dalam keasikan tersendiri mengelilingi Moskwa bersamaan dengan Ivan sebagai pemandu.

.

.

.

.

— **Belanda dan Jepang;** [30/06]

10.50 PM

.

Rintik air pertanda hujan di pertengahan Juni membawa Kiku untuk mengembangkan payung merahnya. Wajah oriental yang kemudian menatap ke arah mata langit menampilkan mimik muka datar yang sebenarnya mengatakan bahwa dia-tidak-menyukai hujan ini. Satu tetesan menerpa dahinya dan terasa begitu dingin, Kiku meringis ngilu sembari melanjutkan langkah dengan mendekap diri.

1942\. Kejayaan Jepang. Berhasil merebut kekuasaan salah satu tanah Asia dari tangan Eropa merupakan prestasi besar— Kiku dapat ingat betapa dulu dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya berhasil mengalahkan kolonialisme Russia di tanah saudaranya, pun dengan statusnya yang sekarang beraliansi bersama para kekuatan poros. Jerman. Italia. Catat mereka sebagai 'teman' terbaiknya; setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jalanan yang dijejaki rasanya begitu lengang sampai ketika langkahnya sampai di permulaan jembatan yang membelah sungai, sesosok pemegang cerutu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajahnya tertutup payung yang kini digunakan; tapi cara berpakaian dan tingkahnya mengingatkannya persis pada seseorang. Kiku melewatinya tanpa berkata. Jika saja bukan karena tangan yang tidak tiba-tiba menariknya, Kiku bersumpah untuk tidak akan berhenti.

" _Ano_ —"

"Kiku."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengindari pandang, pegangan tangan seorang pria Belanda mengendur dan Kiku menarik tangannya kemudian. Dia ingin pergi dari sana. Secepatnya. Tapi tidak etis rasanya jika dia kabur saat tengah diajak bicara. Satu helaan napas dalam kemudian bergulir bersamaan keduanya yang saling melempar pandangan kosong tanpa arti. _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ menyesap rokoknya dan membuang asapnya. Membuka mulut.

"Kiku. Soal _Indie_ ... aku ingin agar kau menyerahkannya kembali."

" _Iie_. Aku rasa itu tidak akan mungkin, Lars- _san_."

Jawaban cepat dari seorang Jepang sebenarnya cukup membuat Lars membelalakkan mata— bukannya tidak menyangka karena pada dasarnya Kiku bukanlah orang yang semudah itu menyerahkan sesuatu yang dimilikinya hanya dengan secuil cuap; Kiku Honda diam-diam adalah sosok yang cukup keras kepala— melainkan karena jawaban yang terdengar (cukup) meremehkannya. Lars mengatup gigi dan ingin segera melempar cerutu ke wajahnya. _Hah_. Seandainya bisa. Kiku yang kemudian tertawa singkat memaksa Lars untuk menginjak genangan air di bawahnya.

"Untuk apa aku menyerahkan tanah kekuasaan pada seorang yang sudah kalah?"

"Keparat kau. Aku tidak mungkin rela memberikan _Indie_ padamu—"

"Jika kamu masih punya waktu untuk digunakan memaki, sebaiknya kamu memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk segera pergi dari sini."

Mata oriental menyipit sebelum meninggalkan seorang Belanda yang melempar payung ke arah anak sungai. Diguyur hujan. Kebasahan. Sendirian. Dan perasaan kacau yang berkecambuk menyakitkan.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Jika kalian perhatikan dari 30 drabble yang tertera, ada beberapa yang memiliki kesalahan tanggal dan alur yang kurang pas dengan kejadian sejarah yang sebenarnya. _Meh_. Efek bego di sejarah ya gitu. Karena sudah terlanjur ditulis, mau gak mau gak bisa direvisi lagi. Nikmati apa yang ada aja, ya. Awalnya mau pindahin rating FF ini ke Rated M tapi ya sudahlah, adegan (nyerempet) dewasanya kan cuma sedikit. Haha.

BTW saya masih baper soal akun FB saya yang kena _disable_ dua kali padahal sudah banyak kenangan, termasuk satu bulan penuh saya posting masing2 drabble ini dengan rajin dan sesuai tanggal tanpa absen. Untung sempat saya save ke MSWord.

— saatnya ngelanjutin plot FF USUK dan RusPru. Sip.


	4. Bagian Satu (II)

_Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _ **If You Dare to Say the Thing; that I love You**_

 _by_ SeiYoshi

Rated : T+

 _A/N : judul hanya sebagai sebuah pelengkap;_ _bukan_ _sebagai perwakilan fanfiksi yang sebenarnya_

 _ **Antologi karya singkat berisi bentuk penyelenggaraan terhadap**_ **#NulisRandom2k18** _ **dengan pairing negara yang berbeda-beda di setiap**_ **drabble** _ **-nya**_ **.**

 **.**

[Bagian **satu** dari **tiga** ]

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidakpuasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

 **Terima kasih!**

.

.

.

.

.

— **Prusia dan Inggris** ; [01/06]

01.22 PM

.

"Bahkan orang jenius pun membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkan enigma."

Arthur berpangku. Duduk menyilangkan kakinya tanpa sedikitpun tersenyum dan intonasi suaranya tampak begitu getir dan rendah. Malam waktu itu dia di berada di dalam sebuah ruang sempit tertutup— lebih pantas disebut penjara kedap udara; bersama seonggok (katakanlah begitu) tubuh seorang personifikasi 'setengah' yang agaknya hampir mati karena sedari setengah jam pertemuan tidak menunjukkan aksi reaksi.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kau sudah mati?"

Untuk sejenak sang _Brittish_ , dengan gumaman khasnya, berucap retoris seperti biasa. Menunggu sang lawan bicara melontarkan jawaban— dia yang biasa ceria dengan senyum mejijikkannya tidak biasa mendadak bertingkah seperti mahluk tak berarti.

"…"

Tak kunjung ada jawaban. Dan Arthur berharap percakapan tidak berguna yang didasari keterpaksaan malam itu cepat berakhir dan dia dapat kembali membaca buku-buku ceritanya. Aresiprokal. _Hah._ Pecundang!

" _Nein_ —" Arthur mengerjap keheranan. Saat kakinya hendak berbalik pergi, sang pecundang yang dimaksud akhirnya memberikan jawaban; membuahkan kepuasan batin tersendiri bagi Arthur yang kemudian melengos senang waktu mengintrogasinya bisa dipersingkat; "tarik kembali analoginya. Aku tidak jenius."

 _Bicara apa Gilbert soal analogi_. Arthur tidak bodoh mengatakan Gilbert Beilschmidt, si bekas kerajaan Prussia yang sudah mati, adalah mahluk jenius dengan segala tingkah bodohnya.

Arthur tertawa. "Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu, tetap memasrahkan diri dan mati?"

Gilbert tidak langsung menjawab. Parasnya yang di hari-hari biasa tampak cerah bahagia, sekarang tergantikan dengan kemuraman dan rasa tertekan amat teramat pada jiwa dan raga. Dia diperlakukan begini bukan tanpa alasan. _Akibat keputusan siapa sekarang kehancuran itu berdampak pada dirinya?_ Dia hampir mati di ujung tanduk; namun adiknya juga sama-sama menderita karena rasa egoisme tinggi dulu-dulu. Jerman selalu hadir dalam pemicu perang dunia selama berabad-abad dan juga nenek moyang mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Gilbert memahami dan mengetahui itu.

"Apa aku harus menjawab?" sang _Prussian Empire_ berdecak, tertawa pahit. Arthur mengangguk.

"Apa untungnya?"

Netra merah bergulir kosong. Si pria mapan tanggung mengarahkan senapan beramunisi di tempurungnya yang terdongak pongah. Gilbert seakan sungguhan mengharapkan cepat-cepat mati. Di tangan musuh adiknya. Di genggaman non poros. Di _**bawah**_ dirinya. Kenapa akhirnya dia tidak mati kepada si beruang merah setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi? Hah, hidup ini lucu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini jika bukan karena Francis dan Alfred memintaku."

"Jangan berkata munafik." Gilbert terkekeh. Dia tahu si alis tebal ini hanya manis di mulut, namun kejinya sama dengan ketika dia dan adiknya bertengkar di pertempuran Britania dulu. "Setelah banyaknya yang terjadi antara kita, lalu masa lalu pendahulu kita, apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan kita yang tidak pernah berujung?"

 _DOR_

Itu adalah tawa terakhir sang mantan kekaisaran sebelum Arthur Kirkland melepaskan timah runcingnya tanpa sadar— menembus kepalanya secara kejam, tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang jika saja bukan karena ada ikatan di tangan yang menahan gerakannya. Arthur meringis; apakah personifikasi akan benar-benar mati ketika ada sebuah peluru bersarang di dalam gumpalan otaknya sendiri?

" _Tidak_ …" Nada itu terdengar sangat menyesal. Bergulir bersamaan air mata yang membasahi salah satu sudut matanya secara perlahan.

"… aku tidak mau lagi menodai kedua tanganku."

.

.

.

.

— **Belanda dan Portugis** ; [02/06]

10.23 PM

.

"Jika aku bisa berharap; aku ingin berlibur ke sebuah resort di tepi pantai Rio, menikmati pemandangan laut di bawah sinar matahari hangat sembari memainkan beberapa lirik fado dengan gitar yang kubawa. Ah, lalu wanita-wanita latin itu! Tidak boleh ada satupun terlewatkan!"

Lars berhenti meminum kopinya tak kala Joao meninggikan suara; menggebrak meja di hadapan mereka sebagai pelampiasan rasa antusiasnya yang menggebu-gebu— mengatakan soal berlibur ke pantai dan menghabiskan waktu apalah itu. Semua orang di dalam kafe memerhatika, menjadikan meja mereka sorot perhatian, baru seorang pelayan perempuan pergi mencatatkan pesanan mereka tadi. Alis Lars mengernyit. Lantas mengapa jika dia ingin Rio?

"Menemui Eduardo?"

Si pria cerutu menanggapi cuek. Awal paginya yang biasa tenang ditemani roti meses berubah menjadi berbeda— disebabkan kedatangan Joao yang tiba-tiba ke tanah negaranya; menemuinya di Rotterdam setelah menemani salah satu pekerjanya di Porto untuk menyerahkan dokumentasi laporan kebudayaan. Lars berkata dia seharusnya menolak tawaran _koffietijd_ pertengahan jam sepuluh jika saja Joao tidak membujuknya dengan mengatakan dia yang akan mentraktir. Kebudayaannya memang tidak membiasakan untuk saling mentraktir. Namun orang macam apa Lars sampai menolak tawaran gratis?

"Bukan untuk Eduardo. Tapi ini murni keinginanku pribadi," si latina menjeda, ternyata sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopinya. Dia sudah memesan satu lagi pesanan penutup bersamaan pelayan yang barusan berlalu lalang; bersedekap dengan sebelah tangan menunjuk muka si cerutu dengan ujung sendok yang diangkat. "Nah! Kau yang temani aku. Bukan pilihan yang buruk, sim?"

"… asal kau yang memba—"

" _Casar comigo no Rio, amor_."

Lars tersedak. Memaki karena syal garis-garisnya kotor terciprat kopinya sendiri.

Portugal dan Belanda sudah berhubungan semenjak lama, entah itu terekam sebagai memori menyenangkan atau justru menyebalkan— namun Belanda dari dulu-dulu memang mendapatkan sial jika dekat di Portugal. Perebutan tanah kolonial yang selalu berakhir dengan Portugal yang mengambil alih, misalnya. Begitu pula mereka yang sudah saling mengenal luar dalam. Joao memperlihatkan cengirannya ketika beberapa detik setelahnya wajah Lars berangsur memerah. "Aku tidak sudi dipanggil begitu olehmu."— masih bersiteguh, rupanya.

"Siapa juga yang sudi memanggilmu begitu."

"Tapi kau mengatakannya tadi."

"Oh? Apa kau benar-benar berharap aku memanggilmu begitu? _Amor_ ~"

Lars memaki tingkah Joao dalam hati. Dia sama bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti saudaranya yang seorang lagi. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman sesama mantan penganut kolonial. Lars buru-buru berdiri; setelah secara kasar menyiram wajah Joao dengan kopi sebagai balasan percakapan tidak penting yang mempermalukan harga diri.

.

.

.

.

— **Amerika dan Jepang** ; [03/06]

09.56 PM

.

" _Wohooo_! Malam ini aku ke tempatmu _ASAP_ , Kiku! Lalu aku ingin kau menemaniku di festival musim panas yang sangat terkenal di Jepang itu, mumpung sekarang masih musim panas, _right?_ "

Adalah telepon terakhir yang masuk di dalam ponselnya tidak lebih dari tujuh jam lalu, sebelum sang keturunan Jepang meluruskan soal nama festivalnya— _'Maksudmu Hanabi, Alfred-san?'_ — Alfred F. Jones, seperti kesetanan karena buru-buru; sudah menutup sambungan ponselnnya duluan.

Kiku menghela napasnya di sebuah sudut festival kota malam itu. Jam masih belum menunjukkan waktu yang terlalu malam untuk menuju ke festival, masih beberapa menit (atau jam?) lagi untuk acara puncak kembang api diadakan. Kiku menggenakan yukatanyanya, diserta sendal kayu yang cukup membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi— mengeluh beberapa kali karena dia lupa kapan terakhir memakai sendal yang agaknya sudah sempit itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak ajaran Alfred soal menghadiri festival— namun Kiku yakin, Alfred pasti akan sangat kecewa pada keputusannya, jadi dia dengan berat hati sekaligus memaklumi— Kiku Honda dengan melupakan sejenak urusan, mengiyakan ajakannya.

Tapi lebih dari itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya penasaran adalah alasan mengapa Alfred sampai bisa berada di Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Kiku!"

Alfred datang dengan baju kasual dan cengiran cerianya, disambut Kiku yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dengan sandal kayu yang sedikit membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Kiku menatap Alfred dengan pandangan sedikit keberatan; menanyakan langsung tujuannya tanpa basa-basi; "ada apa tiba-tiba?"

Alfred tidak langsung menjawab, karena pria Amerika itu berpua-pura tidak mendengar sembari menutup kedua telinganya. "Nanti saja! Kita nikmati dulu festivalnya!"— langsung menarik tangan Kiku dari sana dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam festival.

Festival hanabi seindah seperti yang Alfred bayangkan. Baginya yang seorang Amerika yang tidak pernah menemui sesuatu seperti ini di negaranya— festival ini sudah seperti alternatif tersendiri untuk menghilangkan penatnya sekalian belajar soal banyak hal di negara Asia tersebut. Namun bagi Kiku yang sudah hidup beribu tahun dan setiap tahun menikmati festival; entah mengapa rasanya agak membosankan. Kiku memerhatikan semua yang dilakukan Alfred sembari memakan permen kapas yang dibelikan Alfred untuknya— laki-laki itu hampir mencoba semua permainan dalam festival, namun hanya mendapatkan sebuah pistol mainan. Orang Amerika itu bilang bahwa dia baru saja menukar Dollarnya dengan beberapa uang Jepang, sehingga bisa menikmati festival ini dengan sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

"Kiku."

Alfred memakaikannya sebuah topeng rubah, namun hanya di sisi kepalanya. Satu-satunya hal yang dibelinya selain permen kapas di dalam festival, dan diberikan kembali kepada Kiku. Kiku mengernyit karena belum menghabiskan permen kapasnya. "Sudah puas jalan-jalannya, Alfred-san?"

Kiku tidak berterus terang. Soal dirinya yang sejujurnya tidak nyaman karena kedatangan Alfred yang terlalu tiba-tiba; setelah sambungan terakhir itu berakhir Kiku masih mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi Alfred tetapi tidak kunjung mendapat respon balik— itu yang terpaksa membuatnya menghadiri festival ini. Menemani Alfred. Di sisi lain khawatir Alfred akan berbuat ulah di musim panas tahun ini jika dia tidak menyanggupi kemauannya. Irisnya membelalak ketika Alfred menjilat titik kecil di sudut bibirnya, bekas permen kapas yang menempel karena kecerobohan Kiku seorang.

" _Are you mad_?"— Kiku menggeleng. Alfred terkekeh.

"Hanya tidak menyangka dengan kedatangan kamu yang tiba-tiba. Itu saja."

Tepat saat itu, sebuah kembang api meledak di atas langit tempat berpijakmereka. Alfred memerhatikannya dengan terkesima. Kiku tetap bergeming, namun matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari deretan kembang api yang kemudian satu-persatu meluncur dan melesat menghiasi langit malam. Permen kapasnya sudah habis. Kiku membuang tangkainya dan berpikir untuk membelinya lagi sendiri nanti.

"Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu ke Washington, _got it_?"

"Eh, mengapa?"

" _I've been prepared the wedding for you_."

.

.

.

.

— **Hong Kong dan Islandia** ; [04/06]

12.12 PM

.

Bel rumah berbunyi lima kali. Emil memaksakan kegiatannya berhenti, karena Lukas dari atas anak tangga memaki.

Pemuda Islandia tersebut lekas berdiri; menuju ke arah pintu utama dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk keki— ini dia yang lalu mengutuk kehadiran tiba-tiba orang tak diharapkan yang datang mengganggu kegiatan sedari tadi. Tanpa memastikan siapa gerangan yang bertandang dari lubang intip di tengah pintu agak ke atas tengah; Emil tanpa berbasa-basi membuka pintu dengan nada sambutan ketus— "Siapa—"; sedetik kemudian, kedua iris violetnya membelalak tidak menyangka.

Seekor panda. Eh, bukan. Itu Jia Long yang menutup wajahnya dengan boneka panda.

Emil bersedekap, tidak ramah sama sekali. Kakinya tertekuk arogan tanpa mempersilakan si keturunan Tiongkok masuk ke dalam, mengintrogasi dengan beberapa pertanyaan klesi. Lukas dari ruang atas meneriaki, Emil bilang itu hanya Jia Long yang menagih rangkuman lagi. "Tidak ada catatan. Minta pada Kyle jika kau menginginkannya."

Perkataan itu dibalas perubahan air muka Jia Long, yang alisnya ikut-ikutan berkedut.

Emil tahu. Biasanya, jika kemarinnya si China ini tidak masuk sekolah sehari saja— besoknya, Jia Long akan mengunjungi rumahnya yang kebetulan paling dekat di kompleks mereka. Meminta catatan sekolah, apalagi? Tapi kebetulan kemarin Emil begitu malas untuk mencatat pelajaran karena dia tidak suka dengan gurunya. Si berisik Mathias, huh. Dia tidak becus jadi guru! Tapi jawaban Jia Long adalah berupa tarikan pada kedua tangannya, memaksanya terulur; lalu mengamitkan boneka panda itu di sana. Apa maksudnya; Emil bersumpah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Sebetulnya, Emil Steilsson hendak protes soal kedatangan Jia Long yang tiba-tiba dan gara-garanya dia tidak sempat membereskan kandang Puffin yang kotor; jadi tolong jangan ditambah tingkah aneh-aneh lagi. Apalagi Jia Long tidak bicara apapun sejak lima menit pertemuan mereka tadi. Menyebalkan.

"Ganti rugi." Jia Long menjeda— "Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, _shi_? Aku sedang bertengkar dengan si tua Yao itu. Sebagai ganti aku menginap di rumahmu, aku berikan boneka ini padamu."

Alis si keturunan Eropa tambah mengernyit-ngernyit. Maksudnya; dia laki-laki— _**kenapa**_ harus boneka, sih?

.

.

.

.

— **Austria dan Hungaria** ; [05/06]

10.20 PM

.

Selain memasak beberapa makanan pedas dan mengurusi urusan kerapian rumah— keahlian Elizabeta hanyalah sebatas bertarung.

Sang gadis berhelai panjang coklat itu masih menatap Roderich yang berpangku pada dudukan pianonya sembari menggenggam sapu. Seperti biasa— si Austria, sedang memilah beberapa lagu untuk dimainkan; sembari memperbaiki atau menambah not baru. Ada sebuah pena di ujung meja dekat piano. Roderich meraihnya, sebelum mengambil pose berpikir untuk menentukan apa yang seharusnya ditulis.

Berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Roderich begitu anggun. Elizabeta selalu heran mengapa jemar-jemari putihnya itu begitu lentik— (barang kali karena terbiasa memainkan alat musik?) Tetapi, dia adalah lelaki yang bisa diandalkan pula. Bukan sekadar omongan kalau Austria itu negara yang cukup kuat. Kalau tidak, mengapa dia bisa mendominasi Italia di bawah kejayaannya?

Elizabeta selalu berharap untuk jadi seperti itu. Elegan. Sempurna. Cantik. Namun kuat di dalam.

"Roderich? Mau minum teh dulu?" Terlalu lama melamun, Elizabeta memilih untuk menawari sang _Österreich_ dengan sebuah senyum manis. Dibalas berupa lirikan sekilas dari si penyandang Edelstein. Roderich mengangguk samar, mengiyakan.

"Jangan lupa tambahkan beberapa irisan jeruk." Pesannya, sebelum kembali menorehkan tinta pada kertas not baloknya. Elizabeta mengangguk tanpa perlu bertanya lagi apa yang Roderich minta.

Sembari bersenandung, langkah si perempuan Hungaria menuju ke arah dapur. Menghidupkan kompor untuk menyiapkan air hangat. Menabur beberapa daun teh ke dalam teko. Lalu ketika airnya matang; wanita itu mengucurinya ke dalam teko hingga batas yang diinginkan. Satu teko sudah lebih dari cukup untuk porsi berdua; Roderich bilang dari tempo hari tidak mengapa Elizabeta membuat teh untuk mereka berdua. Teh jadi beberapa menit setelahnya. Elizabeta memindahkan air teh dari teko ke dalam gelas tanpa membawa ampasnya.

"Aduh!"

Satu gelas berisi teh bergelinding, pecah, menyiram bagian tangannya tanpa disengaja— menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan dan Roderich dengan perasaan khawatir menghampiri buru-buru. "Elizabeta!"

Elizabeta memasang wajah bersalah atas kecorobohannya. Tekonya mungkin masih terselamatkan; namun sebagian isi teko itu tumpah dan Elizabeta menghancurkan satu gelas berharga faforit Roderich di rumah Edelstein. Dia memunguti beberapa pecah beling kecil yang berserak di lantai— air teh berusaha diabaikannya; mengumpulkan pecahan gelas terbesar lebih dahulu. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu mengaduh untuk yang kedua kali karena ujung jarinya tersayat ujung tajam beling.

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!"

Roderich meraih tangan Elizabeta. Tidak tinggal diam, si kacamata langsung membalut lukanya dengan sebuah bagian kain yang dirobek kecil. Elizabeta tercenung beberapa saat, tidak menyangka Roderich akan berbuat sejauh itu (hanya demi dirinya). Elizabeta beranjak mengabaikan perih dari bekas sayatan, segera membersihkan kekacauan dengan sapu dan lap yang dibawanya.

"Orang-orang selalu berkata aku lebih pantas menjadi lelaki; tapi semakin kusadari— aku memang lebih pantas demikian." Elizabeta tersenyum kecut, membiarkan parasnya memerah menahan rasa kesal dan kecewa. Kenapa dia begini tidak berguna? Hidupnya kasar. Hanya tau cara memainkan pedang. Lalu membunuh dan mengotori tangan; sama sekali bukan kehidupan 'perempuan' yang dia harapkan.

Roderich membantunya memunguti beberapa keping gelas itu. Tanpa berkomentar lebih, namun pandangannya mendayu. Tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau tetaplah wanita bagiku, Elizabeta—" tangannya digenggam, rambut coklatnya dielus sayang. Dengan nada tegas dia menambahkan : "Yang wajib dilindungi dan dicintai."

Elizabeta merasakan pipinya bersemu; mulai menghangat. Roderich adalah orang pertama yang menjadikannya 'anggun.' Memberikannya rok dan pakaian wanita; agar dia tidak lagi dikatai lelaki seperti yang dielu-elukan Gilbert semasa kecil dulu. Dan orang pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar merasakan menjadi seorang 'wanita' yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

— **Perancis dan Spanyol** ; [06/06]

08.50 PM

.

Antonio selalu bertanya bagaimana kehidupan seorang gadis itu. Francis tergelak, tidak mengerti kenapa Antonio yang biasanya 'polos' dalam banyak artian tiba-tiba bertanya begitu. Seandainya dia seorang gadis, Francis pasti bisa menjawab— katanya.

Hidup beratus-ratus tahun. Dipenuhi oleh kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah; lalu pernah menjadi kejam dengan menjarah tanah orang. Francis paham, sebab dirinya tidak jauh-jauh juga dari itu. Francis tak habis pikir sudah berapa banyak yang yang membenci mereka jika dikaitkan dengan masa lalu. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah mereka. Dunia damai. Tanpa perang. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati waktu abadi mereka, dengan sesuatu yang membosankan dan berulang-ulang.

Tapi anehnya, Antonio selalu memandang kehidupan seorang perempuan itu berbeda. Mereka lemah lembut. Kalaupun sekelas negara yang cuma hidup buat berperang, pasti masih punya sisi feminisme. Kita ambil contoh si adik Belanda. Laura namanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Francis mengikat rambut sembari terkekeh-kekeh jenaka, tetap saja rasa penasaran itu selalu berujung pada satu pertanyaan yang selalu sama. La République Française selesai menyiapkan beberapa telur rebus untuk kaldu daging yang jadi menu makan mereka. Antonio mengundangnya makan makan malam tahun baru di rumah— tapi; tetap masak masakan sendiri. (Karena Antonio tidak mau menghabiskan uang berlebih.)

"Aku cuma penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi perempuan." Antonio menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Masih pakai celemek, membantu Francis memasak dengan memotong-motong bagian ayam sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Mulutnya belum berhenti membual kata-kata soal menjadi perempuan— apa saking penasarannya dia? Saat Francis meletakkan pisau ke tempat semula; terlintas sebuah ide konyol di kepalanya.

Kaki si darah Iberia hendak berputar— tapi entah ada angin apa, Francis menarik kerahnya secepat kilat dan membanting tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat. Antonio kaget. Tangan Francis menghalangi jalan si rambut coklat; Antonio tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua lengan si pria Eropa mengurungnya dari sisi kepala. Memaksa tubuhnya mundur sementara Francis secara kurang ajar semakin mendekatkan wajah dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tubuh Antonio terhimpit tidak secara keren. Apa istilahnya? _Kabedon_. Antonio curi-curi ingat istilah dari Kiku.

Dia ingin menampar saja rasanya. Mati sana!

" _Dios mio_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? _Ah_!" Francis menghembuskan napasnya sengaja ke telinga si yang lebih muda, Antonio bergidik ngeri. _Oke_. Francis mungkin sahabatnya. Kelakuannya yang suka main rayu sana sini Antonio sudah biasa tanggapi. Tapi bukannya ini sedikit— ( _sedikit apa_ , Antonio?)

"Katanya kau penasaran rasanya jadi wanita?"

Tangan ditahan di atas kepala. Punggung dipaksa merapat ke dinding. Jangan lupa, satu jari Francis menyentuh dagu Antonio sebelum turun ke arah leher dan berhenti di tengah dada. Antonio salah tingkah bukan kepalang, wajah merah tidak keruan. Kepalanya berpaling saja untuk menghindar, berusaha defensif tapi tidak tega sampai main tendang.

" _Mierda_! Tapi tidak perlu sampai se—"

Francis akhirnya melepaskan perlakukan kurang senonohnya disertai tawa puas. Antonio memalingkan wajah dan meninju dadanya sekali. Tepuk tangan untuk Francis yang berhasil meruntuhkan harga diri Antonio.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, kita 'kan sudah punya anak."

" _Hah_?"

"Isadora Castell." Francis tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Antonio yang masih menutup wajah penuh rasa kesal dan malu. "Dia menghubungiku kemarin, katanya dia rindu padamu. Bagaimana jika kau sekalian bertemu dan menanyakan padanya 'bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita'?"

Antonio menghajar Francis sekali; tidak akan sudi kembali penasaran jadi wanita karena Francis pasti akan melecehkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

— **Rusia dan Prusia** ; [07/06]

10.56 PM

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suasana menjelang malam itu asalnya tidak mencekam. Tapi, tingkah Gilbert yang seenaknya ternyata sudah cukup memicu sang Russian untuk angkat bicara dengan nada diberat-beratkan. Satu gelas berisi bir yang tak sampai seperdelapannya— itu punya Gilbert— belum juga dihabiskan, namun pria albino itu sudah jatuh duluan dengan kepala membentur meja. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ivan.

"Gil?"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Rumah ini selalu ditinggali berdua. Ya, hanya mereka berdua. Setidaknya semenjak Ivan menyeret paksa Gilbert untuk pergi jauh dari adiknya yang bernama Ludwig itu. Menjadikannya satu sebagai bagian dari dirinya— dan memisahkannya supaya tidak bebas sepenuhnya. Tetapi tetap memanjakan dan menurutinya semua keinginannya. (Contohnya, ketika suatu hari Gilbert memintanya membelikan bir seperti ini.)

Gilbert adalah miliknya. Entah darimana pernyataan itu berasal. Yang pasti, semua berasarkan keinginan sepihak Ivan sendiri.

Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda yang lebih tinggi bergerak lebih mendekat. Tangannya bergerak mengguncang pundak si pemuda Jerman. Awalnya lembut, lama kelamaan jadi kasar. Sang mother Russia selalu tidak tahan jika diabaikan— kenapa Gilbert tidak paham-paham juga?

"GIL!"

Sang negara musim salju membelalakkan matanya. Gilbert menepis kasar tangannya, pandangan bencinya terarah lurus ke lawan bicara.

 _( Tidakkah Ivan puas? )_

Maksudnya— apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini, mengekang kebebasannya. Menjual harga dirinya? Ivan pikir Gilbert mampu menahan semua egoisme yang semata-mata dihantam begitu saja kepada dirinya; tanpa sebuah intropeksi berarti dan masih berlagak tidak salah apa-apa? Gilbert muak, Vanya. Muak. Seharusnya kau paham bahwa Gilbert ingin mati saja dari kehidupannya!

"Sudah cukup, Ivan …" Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Ivan merasakan dunia begitu terguncang. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah? Apa karena alkohol? Ivan hendak menyentuhnya lagi— Gilbert dengan cepat membawa kakinya untuk beranjak begitu saja dari tempat duduk mereka berdua— meninggalkan Ivan sendirian menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya. Sebetulnya apa yang selama ini dia lakukan? Ivan tidak mengerti.

"Gil …"

"Kau bertanya apa yang tadi aku pikirkan?"

Ivan belum sempat menganggukkan kepalanya, terlalu berat menyusul langkahnya sebab Gilbert sudah menyatakan penolakannya duluan— mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa Ivan seharusnya enyah saja. Geming; sejenak si netra merah tidak berhenti bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gilbert tidak tahan untuk kemudian berterus terang, sebelum kakinya kembali melangkah pergi.

"Cara untuk membunuhmu."

.

.

.

.

— **Jerman dan Amerika** ; [08/06]

09.26 PM

.

Ludwig menatap ke arah jendela yang tidak terhalang apa-apa— cahayanya masuk, tepat mengenai dahinya, menimbulkan rasa terik dan sengatan tersendiri pada matanya yang sudah perih akhir-akhir ini. Masih jam dua belas siang waktu itu. Namun suara ketukan palu yang beradu pada dinding beton masih mewarnai suasana yang sampai terdengar ke dalam rumahnya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Gilbert?_

Ludwig mengawang. Secara mental, dia kacau. Bukan karena dia dipenjara. Ada banyak alasan. Terutama semenjak dibangunnya dinding penghalang antara wilayahnya dengan wilayah Gilbert; Berlin Barat dan Timur, memblokadenya dari luar agar tak ada yang berani keluar masuk wilayah Jerman yang dikuasai Amerika dan antek-anteknya tanpa ampun— ide dari Soviet sendiri yang sepertinya 'iri' karena kebanyakan warganya yang memihak untuk jadi bagian Jerman Barat. Wilayahnya dibagi-bagi kekuasaan. Tebusan atas apa yang diperbuatnya sebelum ini; bayaran atas kehendaknya memaksakan jalan pikir. Akibat dari idealismenya yang mengatakan— mereka _**harus**_ memusnahkan Yahudi.

Alfred melempar sebuah koran pagi depan mejanya, membuat si mata biru Jerman menolehkan kepala. Cukup judul depan sampul koran yang menarik minatnya pagi itu— tangannya tetap enggan untuk menyentuh apalagi otaknya menolak untuk membaca. Dia diam. Alfred menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau baca itu? _Mauerspechte_. Mereka bergerak cepat menghancurkan tembok."

Perkataan yang memecah keheningkan itu bergulir satu kali; Alfred menyilangkan kaki dan duduk bersandar seenak hati. Dia raih gelas berisi birnya. Bekas Ludwig; belum tersentuh karena yang bersangkutan bilang dia sedang enggan meminumnya. Entah apa yang ada di otak Ludwig hari ini. Dari pagi hingga siang, dia tidak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap apa yang Alfred lakukan.

"Tahan saja sampai tembok itu hancur total," Alfred meringis, "dan kau akan segera bertemu kakak tersayangmu itu."

 _Idealisme_. Ludwig membencinya. Kenapa hanya karena beranggapan Gilbert akan berpaling; Soviet— Rusia sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini?

Ludwig menutup wajah. Gara-gara siapa. Gara-gara siapa semua ini terjadi? Karena kesalahannya? Karena Soviet dan sekutu-sekutunya— karena Amerika? Dia dan Gilbert sama-sama ditahan. Dalam dua kekuatan yang berbeda. Gilbert diperkenalkan dengan komunisme; memaksanya menjadi bagian dari negara merah. Sementara dirinya— apa? Bebas? Sama sekali tidak. Bukan keinginannya semua berakhir seperti ini. Ludwig pikir— dengan memperjuangkan sesuatu di awal, sama saja dengan melahirkan kedamaian di akhir. Pemimpinnya bersumpah. Tentang alasan mereka memusnahkan suatu bangsa, yang telah terlihat sisi buruknya. Alasan mereka sampai—

Biasanya, Ludwig akan bersikap tenang dan mengabaikan omong kosong Alfred. Namun baru kali itu Ludwig benar-benar menunjukkan reaksi di luar dugaan dan Alfred tersenyum puas— Ludwig; dalam beberapa tarikan napas menarik bajunya hingga terangkat.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?"

Alfred tertawa, menggenggam tangan Ludwig yang mencengkram kerahnya. Ada sedikit rasa takut disertai kekhawatiran jika Ludwig sampai menghancurkan wajahnya; sementara dengan langkah pelan pria Amerika itu hanya mengumbar senyum kemudian melangkah mundur saat Ludwig melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku suka kegigihan kakakmu," Alfred merapikan pakaian, menopang tangan pada pinggang, masih tidak menghilangkan senyum menyebalkannya. "Dia yang memaksa tembok itu hancur dan … seharusnya dia tahu soal resikonya yang akan 'menghilang' setelah ini."

Ludwig tidak mengerti. Soal Alfred yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Gilbert akan mati— dan soal apa yang terjadi ke ketika perkataan Alfred akhirnya terbukti.

.

.

.

.

— **Islandia dan Liechtenstein** ; [09/06]

07.58 PM

.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adik."

Keluhan itu datang dari Emil yang menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku bersampul; setelah berkali-kali menarik napas dalam kemelaratan dan membentur-bentur kepala pada meja penuh kegalauan. Kelakuannya menarik beberapa perhatian orang-orang perpustakaan. Bersyukur karena penjaganya tidak sampai menghampiri karena Lily— yang duduk di sebelahnya mengatakan pada yang lain bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan nada pelan dan penuh rasa bersalah. Untuk beberapa saat sebelumnya Lily sudah memandangnya penuh khawatir dan tidak mengerti. Tapi dia hanya menanggapinya diam, menepuk bahu laki-laki yang ditutupi blazer dan yang hari itu kebetulan tidak sedang dihinggapi Puffin.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya lembut— selembut perkataan seorang ibu yang membujuk anak untuk tidak bertingkah rewel. Emil menyampingkan kepala; merasa jadi anak kecil betulan. Lily sudah dengar tadi, kan? Soal keluhannya yang enggan menjadi satu-satunya 'adik kecil' di keluarganya.

"Aku menyesal jadi adik. Jadi anak bungsu itu tidak enak." Emil mengatakannya dua kali, Lily tertawa patah ragu memperingati soal Emil yang mengulang perkataan dan menunggu dia sendiri yang meneruskan, "beberapa saat lalu ada masalah antara Brodir Lukas dan Brodir Mathias. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku apa masalah mereka; bahkan Brodir Berwald yang selama ini suka berterus terang memilih diam saat kutanya."

"— mungkin karena dia juga tidak tahu?" Lily menebak-nebak, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil dan Emil semakin tampak tidak bersemangat.

Maksudnya; Lily mengerti. Anak bungsu itu banyak suka dukanya. Dianggap yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa meskipun yang lain tahu umur mereka sudah beranjak dewasa dan tidak bisa dikatakan anak-anak lagi. Sudah stigma? Dan memang, kebanyakan anak bungsu itu sedikit manja; cocok buat _image_ mereka-mereka yang setiap berbuat apa-apa perlu arahan dari yang tua-tua. Lily juga anak bungsu— hei, walaupun yah; dia dan kakaknya Basch hanya dua bersaudara.

Kadangkala, seorang kakak hanya tidak ingin membuat khawatir dan menjadi beban pikir adik-adiknya. Menganggap diri mereka bisa lebih menyelesaikan masalah ketimbang mereka yang lebih muda; karena mereka adalah anak yang mendapat 'peran' orang dewasanya. Lily paham betul. Sebab Basch selama ini selalu berlagak menjadi pemimpin dalam hidupnya, berdedikasi untuk menjadi penyokong kelangsungan hidupnya sesulit dan seberat apapun. Kakak-kakak Emil juga pasti— begitu, kan?

Si perempuan terkekeh, lalu menarik buku dari genggaman Emil yang kemudian spontan mengeluh protes. "Jadi adik itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

Mungkin, Emil hanya perlu berpikir lebih terbuka. Lalu kembali bertanya pelan-pelan kepada Tino— satu-satunya harapan di antara kakak-kakaknya yang barangkali mampu membuka mulut untuk bercerita. Hari menjelang sore; perpustakaan hendak tutup dan Emil berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan setelah ini untuk mengindari rumahnya— sampai ketika Lukas tiba-tiba datang menjemput dan menyeret-nyeretnya paksa untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

— **Rumania dan Bulgaria** ; [10/06]

09.42 PM

.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Nikola membaca sebuah karya dari Bram Stoker, yang judulnya saja sudah identik dengan segala sesuatu hal mistis yang disukai Vladimir; _Drakula_.

Unsur-unsur semacam legenda manusia serigala yang dikemas dengan beberapa konsep kepercayaan masyarakat dulu dan melahirkan istilah vampir modern. Sebetulnya, Nikola tidak bilang karya itu buruk. Bukan pula dia memuji lantas menyukainya— hanya bertanya; apakah vampir memang ada?

"Kau penasaran?"

Nikola menutup buku tak kala Vladimir melompat ke bangku, menopang dagu pada senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Pria Slavia itu hanya melirik sekilas, lantas terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala si pria Dinarik. Berkata begitu pelan, meringis. "Entahlah, aku sedikit tidak percaya … tahu?"

Apa yang diketahuinya tentang vampir? Barangkali sebatas mahluk anti sinar matahari yang menghabiskan waktu mencari darah pada malam hari; dapat berubah menjadi mamalia bernama kelelawar dan takut pada tanaman bawang. Itu yang diketahuinya sebagian besar dari buku; ketika rasa penasarannya berlanjut pada karya John Polidori yang baru-baru ini jadi bahan bacaan yang dituntaskannya.

Nikola menarik kesimpulan tidak lebih dari itu, menurutnya Vladimir yang bisa menghasilkan sihir juga kedengaran kekankan dan tidak masuk akal. Vladimir melingkarkan tangan pada leher yang lebih tua, menggigit ceruk lehernya tiba-tiba.

"Aduh!"

Nikola ingin marah. _Sleding_ kalau perlu.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Nikola bertanya begitu, rasanya pusing tiba-tiba. Apalagi karena ada sensasi hisapan aneh yang menyelimuti leher dan hampir membuatnya memekik. Yang benar saja Vladimir betulan menghisap darahnya?

Mengalir dari bekas yang digigit, darah itu menyisakan rasa perih bercampur aneh yang membuat Nikola sedikit tergelitik ketika jejak benda cair itu membasahi lehernya sampai pundak ke bawah. Nikola mendamprat Vladimir sebagai ganti rugi, sementara Vladimir hanya terkekeh-kekeh tidak tahu diri; menjilat lagi leher sang pria Eropa untuk membersihkan darahnya tanpa meninggalkan bekas gigitan lagi.

"Membuktikan bahwa vampir memang ada?" Si Rumania menaik turunkan alisnya, masih tidak hilang senyumnya. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia adalah vampirnya.

Nikola membuang muka tidak sudi, menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah memerah keki. Sekarang dan seterusnya mungkin dia bakal mempercayai mahluk mistik aneh bernama vampir itu; karena Vladimir sudah lebih cukup memberikan bukti melalui satu buah gigitan itu.


End file.
